UP All Night in Dallas
by billismine
Summary: Season Two. Bill & Sookie find 'new' places to go while visiting Dallas, Texas. And a little adventure along the way on the road to bliss. Sookie's customary curiousity and stubbornness prevails. Six chapters. I own nothing, No copyright infringement intended. This story is labeled . There is Adult content/lanuguage/sexual situations throughout this story. Six chapters.
1. Chapter 1

UP All Night in Dallas

[Season Two. Bill and Sookie find 'new' places to go while visiting Dallas, Texas. And find a little unexpected adventure on the road to bliss. All of this occurs before they are caught up in The Fellowship of the Sun gambit. Three Chapters… maybe more, if Sookie's customary stubbornness and curiosity prevails.

WARNING: MATURE/Adult themes/language/explicit situations in this story.]

Chapter One ~

"Bill, _why_ can't I go _anywhere?_ Not even for a walk around the hotel? _Geez!"_

"Jessica… if I return and find that you have _not_ obeyed my orders-"

"_Okaayyy! Damn! _I'll stay in my room! This is some ridiculous shit! Like bein' in a fuckin' prison or something.' I should have just stayed _home!"_

"Do not make me wish that is exactly were I had left you, Jessica. _This_ was Sookie's idea, to bring you with us, remember? Not mine. Do I need to _command _you as my progeny, Jessica?"

"_Oh_ _hell_ _no_, Bill! That is _so_ lame! Alright, alright I promise. I will stay in my room! You and Sookie have… fun…_whatever_! Good-bye!"

Bill heard the abrupt click in his ear as Jessica snapped off her cell phone. Bill shook his head in frustration, looking down at his phone. _Baby vamps! _What a distracting nuisance Jessica was sometimes, he thought to himself. _No manners_ to speak of. Bill understood her impulses were all over the place right now. He certainly remembered how that felt as a new vampire. But still, did her human parents not provide her with _any _home-training in her mortal life? Bill had to wonder. She was a calamity just waiting to happen.

Bill surmised all of this attitude was exclusively reserved for _him, _as her maker. And Jessica being a teen-ager _first_ and a vampire _second_, did not help the situation.

Bill almost called her right back. But then he decided not to. Jessica had better do exactly as he had instructed her while he and Sookie were away from the Hotel Carmilla for a few hours. Bill had taken Sookie out for just _one_ evening together. He shook his head again, putting away his cell phone into his inside jacket pocket, as his eyes were drawn back over to the dance floor.

Bill watched as Sookie was dancing in the arms of a tall, red-haired Texan vampire.

And Texan was holding Sookie way too closely for Bill's liking. Bill squinted as he watched them from across the room, the vampire whirling Sookie around, then bringing her right up against his lumbering body, again and again. Bill's jaw was set.

Sookie glanced over at Bill, as she was trying to back up an inch or two from the Texan. She was trying to create a little more space between herself and her amorous dancing partner. While the vampire kept stepping into and invading the personal space Sookie had tried over and over again to carve out for herself. But the Texan vampire was grinning at her, holding Sookie around her waist much too tightly against that big shiny rodeo-styled belt buckle of his. He was squeezing Sookie's hand as he guided her backwards, leaning forward against her on the dance floor. The wide brim of his tan-colored Stetson cowboy hat, dipping down as he kept trying to place his cheek next to Sookie's. Obviously, he was enjoying the way Sookie smelled. And only wanted to get as close as he possibly could to her. And Sookie wasn't having any of his insistent cheek-to-cheek stuff.

Not now. Not ever. Bill or no Bill.

Of course, Bill recognized by this time that Sookie had a forced smile on her face. Every now and then, she would glanced back to find Bill. He was standing next to the bar, his disapproving blue eyes following her everywhere the Texan led her. She would give Bill a 'look' as to say 'It's alright Bill. Everything is okay here…"

And for at least half the time she had been dancing with the affectionate Texan vampire, it had been working. But Sookie could sense that any minute, Bill was about to go ballistic.

Only a few minutes before, Bill and Sookie had stood in the doorway, looking around the newest, most talked about Downtown Dallas night club, Kat's Kradle. Sookie had seen advertisement for it on the hotel tv channel in their room. She had _begged_ Bill to go.

Bill, not being able to refuse Sookie hardly anything, there they were. And now Jessica was alone, probably getting into some mischief. And Sookie was being accousted on the dance floor. Not the sort of night Bill would have envisioned.

Before Bill had realized it - almost as soon as they had walked through the door -a local vampire had walked up and asked Sookie to dance with him! Without hesitation, Sookie had graciously accepted the dance invitation! Bill was incredulous. Of course, it was Sookie's choice to make, he thought. Trying to be _nice _to these god-damned Texas vampires. And for what? To have Sookie get _pawed _on the dance floor by one of these goons?!

Now, because that moron cannot _act_ like a gentleman, I am going to have to break that up, Bill said to himself.

Sookie looked warily at Bill again. She could not read Bill's mind, but she could read the look in Bill's eyes: _I cannot tolerate this shit anymore!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my God!" Sookie sighed.

She watched Bill striding across the crowded dance floor, maneuvering his way around the other dancers, making a bee-line straight for her and the Texan. She caught a glimpse of the unfriendly and determined look on Bill's face, the way he set his jaw, and his pointed, unwavering stare, that she knew only meant big trouble was coming

"Whad? Whad you sayin', darlin'?" cooed the Texan, smiling down at Sookie, the tip of his nose brushing her cheek; "Damn…you smell good, honey! Whad you say your name was again, baby doll?" The Texan tightened his grasp on her right hand.

Sookie cut her eyes back up at the Texan. He was not even aware that Bill was fast approaching them. "Sookie," she told him her name again, bracing herself for Bill's arrival.

She turned slightly, looking over her right shoulder into the crowd for Bill.

The Texan was blissfully ignorant for the moment. Not having a clue that her boyfriend was probably going to knock out _all_ of his teeth in the next few seconds.

Or maybe something even worse.

Sookie realized Bill was standing behind her then. She could only turn around a little more because her dance partner had her hand in a vice grip and his other hand was still clapped firmly around Sookie's waist. Bill was burning a hole through the Texan with his blue eyes at that point.

Bill was not happy.

"Alright. This dance is over," Bill said, his chin going up slightly. His voice was almost hissing. The Texan looked over at Bill in confusion at first, startled by the sudden interruption. He stopped trying to sway Sookie to the music. Sookie had already stopped dancing when she realized Bill was behind her. The Texan stared at Bill, still holding Sookie's hand.

"Who the fuck'er you?" said the Texan smoothly, looking Bill up and down.

"I am the vampire who has just informed you that your dance is now over. _Let her go," _said Bill sternly. He had not even glanced at Sookie, yet. Bill raised his hand to her right elbow as if to disengage her from the Texan. Bill and the Texan were eyeball to eyeball.

The Texan was completely surprised. He quickly dropped Sookie's hand, then unclamped her waist. He stood back in a squaring off position, his hands balling into fists at his side, as he regarded Bill. Sookie was still positioned between the two vampires.

"You're her fuckin' bodyguard?" asked the Texan, raising his voice slightly over the music. Sookie could feel Bill tensing up behind her.

"No,' said Bill; "I am _your _worst fucking nightmare, ass hole."

Suddenly, Sookie heard the familiar threatening sounds of fangs snapping forward. Bill had unleashed his fangs first, with an aggressive grunt. Then, just as fast, the other vampire followed with his own fangs. Sookie looked up at the glinting, menacing sharpness of the Texan's fangs. She quickly turned her head and saw Bill with his lips bared back and his fangs gleaming too, ready for a fight. Some of the couples dancing closer were starting to notice the altercation between the three of them.

Sookie raised up her hands in a halting motion as she stood between the two angry vampires. She touched Bill's chest with her palm.

"Oh Bill, _please!_ _Don't!_" Sookie said quickly; "It's o.k. It's o.k., Bill! I-I'm just gonna finish my dance with Mr. Larkin and we're done. There's no need for anyone to start a scene or get _upset!"_ Sookie gazed up at Bill.

Bill had not looked directly at Sookie yet. He was still glaring at her dance partner.

Neither of the vampires had moved.

"Do you know how to _properly_ dance with a young lady?" Bill asked him very slowly;" I am tellin' you this one time. And one time _only. _You _will _hold her… at a respectable distance throughout the duration of this dance. Or… I shall return."

Bill snapped away his fangs and straightened his jacket, never taking his eyes from the Texan. The Texas vampire snapped away his fangs too, then he smirked at Bill, not liking at all that his manners were coming into question. He looked down at Sookie.

"It's the lady's choice," said the Texan. His eyes lifted again, looking at Bill.

Bill nodded. "Indeed, it is." He looked at Sookie a little impatiently. Sookie sighed.

"We'll finish the dance, Bill. It's fine….." said Sookie with a weak smile. She gingerly turned back to the Texan, after staring at Bill for a few seconds.

Bill squinted his eyes, his body recoiling, the tension subsiding. He turned slowly and walked away back in-between the jostling dancers, who were looking on with curiosity. Sookie let out another sigh of relieve, the Texan taking her hand again and returning his other hand to her waist.

Bill was still fuming. Not at Sookie, but at himself. What was I thinking, he chided himself, bringing Sookie to a place like this? Crawling with vampires? Bill walked back until he was standing at the bar. He took a seat at the very last bar stool, so he could keep an eye on Sookie and the vampire.

Kat's Kradle was not exclusively a vampire establishment. It was mixed with mortals, like Fangtasia in Shreveport was. And Sookie had begged Bill to take her there. She had told Bill, she wanted to 'see something else' on their trip to Texas, besides their hotel. And the Fellowship of the Sun Church, which Eric had taken Sooki's suggestion and approved of her plan for going to the church the next day in search of information about Eric's maker, Godric. So this was Bill's and Sookie's only night free to enjoy Dallas alone…before the fireworks started.

And of course, Bill had said yes.

_What was I thinking? _Bill asked himself again. I should have never agreed to this. Here we are. In the heart of downtown Dallas. With a rental car. And Sookie is on the dance floor. In a strange club. Without me. With some Dallas vampire shit-head!

God….. nobody should see her in _that dress_, but me!

Bill distractedly took a small sip of his bottled _Tru Blood, that he really did not want,_ as his eyes followed Sookie, whirling around the floor with the Texas vampire.

Bill could not help but admire what Sookie was wearing. A little black halter dress that showed off her cleavage and every curve she had. It was short. Clingy. Made of a light-weight knit material. The halter going up round her neck of course. And fully exposing her beautiful shoulders and half her exquisite back. To make herself even more seductive, Sookie was wearing her hair up. Jesus, every angle of her neck was fully on display! For that matter, way too much of her _skin _was on display. Her mesmerizingly smooth, tanned skin was aphrodisiac enough. But the allure of her scrumptious, half-fae scent, lingered in the nostrils of every vampire she moved past.

Bill was concerned, as always. But he was so proud of her! How beautiful she was, inside and out. But Sookie was always, always looking like 'vampire-bait,' no matter what she wore. She could not help it. Bill knew she would be appealing dressed in a brown, burlap sack! And he would not be surprised if this was not the last time that evening, he had to keep a very close eye on her. Texas has _never_ seen or _smelled _anything like Sookie, he thought.

Finally, the blasted dance tune was over. Bill watched attentively as the Texan vampire politely walked Sookie back to the edge of the dance floor, tipped his Stetson at her, glanced daggers at Bill and left.

Sookie smiled as she was walking towards Bill, who had pulled another bar stool close to himself for Sookie.

"Looks like he found his manners, after all,"Bill muttered, holding the stool so Sookie could hop up on to it next to him.

"Well, he certainly had no choice, did he?"Sookie said with a smirk;"_Jesus Bill! _I can't believe you were about to punch out that guy!'

"Dangerously close, "Bill teased. He came to stand just behind Sookie, his chin over her shoulder. His arms around her. He nuzzled his nose at her ear; "Sookie, let's get out of here now."

"Why?" Sookie said nonchalantly, picking up her gin and tonic from the bar.

"Because, I don't like here," said Bill;"this place gives me a creepy feeling."

Sookie laughed striking the straw in her drink with her tongue.

"Bill! _Not_ a very cool thing for a vampire to say, "she chuckled; "You are so crazy. Ok. May I at least finish my drink first?'

"Yes ma'am," Bill continued to look down Sookie's cleavage as he stood over her, his chin still positioned on her shoulder. It seemed to him that her shapely breasts looked as though they desperately wanted to be freed from the restricted space inside that halter top. Bill gently smoothed his fingers down her right arm. God, she smelled so good. And her skin was soft as silk. "I cannot wait to get you alone," he whispered.

"Bill. If you recall, you are the one who said we need to _try_ and get along with these Dallas vampires," Sookie said, sipping her drink. She knew Bill was totally distracted, looking down inside her dress. "Those were your _exact_ words. Remember?"

"Hmmm? My exact words..…yes," Bill said still concentrating on the little valley between her breasts that disappeared under the folds of black knit material; "..but that very sincere and civilized request never included you accepting dance invitations from strangers."

Sookie raised her chin. "All in the line of duty, Mr. Compton" she giggled; "Did you call Jessica?"

"I did." Bill brought his hands more firmly around her waist. He lightly kissed Sookie's shoulder.

"What's she doin'?" Sookie asked.

"Nothin' I hope," said Bill;"I let you talk me into bringing her, Sookie. I don't know if that was the best idea."

"Awww, she's fine,"Sookie said, leaning her head back on Bill's chest;"You and Jessica need more bonding experiences together. That's all."

"Sookie, I don't think we needed to throw Dallas into the mix," said Bill;"things could get very dicey here. On a moment's notice."

Sookie placed her highball glass on the bar and swiveled the bar stool around to face Bill. She put her arms around his neck. "That's why we need to _enjoy _ourselves tonight. My one and only _free _night in Dallas…..with you," she smiled.

Bill's eyes wandered down to the tops of her exposed breasts, then back up to her eyes.

He caressed her waist, wishing they were back in the Hotel Carmilla.

"You look… amazing tonight," he whispered.

"Says my loving boyfriend." Sookie smiled, stroking Bill's cheek with her index finger.

"It's true. Every man and every vampire in this room wants you, Sookie. And I am a damned fool for having you out like this."

Sookie laughed. "Well, I don't know whether to agree with that statement or not, Bill Compton. Heehee! It's a compliment to me, but surely not for yourself. Now, why do I get the feeling that you want our night on the town together to wrap up fairly early?"

"Let's go back to the hotel," Bill said quickly, squeezing her close to him.

Sookie looked at him, incredulously. "Bill! Nooo. _Please_….We haven't seen _anything_ of Dallas yet!'

Bill shook his head. "Sookie, I've seen all of Dallas that I care to see for one night."

"Awww. Let's not go back to the hotel just yet! I wanna go _all the way_ downtown, Bill!" Sookie pleaded.

Bill winked at her suggestively. The hint of a smile on his lips.

"Sookie…I agree. It is long overdue, isn't it? That is exactly what I had in mind."

Sookie paused and narrowed her eyes at Bill. His somewhat cryptic message was not lost on Sookie, who was quickly learning a lot of things since becoming the girlfriend of vampire Bill Compton.

_All the way downtown? _

Yes, she remembered the interruption very well…..

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccc

It happened [or _did not_ happen] at Bill's house, a day before their trip to Dallas.

Upstairs in Bill's four-poster bed. The two hurricane lamps on the tables on either side of the bed were glowing softly. Both bedroom windows were open. The midnight summer breezes drifting into the room. The persistent but calming hooting of an owl outside in the nearby chinaberry tree. The constant rustling sound of the leaves in the trees limbs. All the sounds and senses, now familiar and comforting to them both, as they lie their together. Time filled with love, laughter and bliss. Just sharing another incredibly, romantic night.

Bill had pulled Sookie close to him after she had had a short nap. Her short naps were also very familiar. Making love with Bill was exhilarating. Strenuous for Sookie. Sometimes she found it impossible to stay awake afterward. Bill had sometimes teased her about it. But he always waited patiently until she had awakened from every little cat nap, not disturbing her rest, his mind filled with contentment at just having Sookie so close to him. He loved to watch her sleeping, anyway. Following the lines of her beautiful body with eyes. Kissing her skin, very gently, when he thought he could do it and awaken her, which was pretty often.

On that particular evening, when Bill sensed she was stirring, he pressed the palm of his right hand down along the softness of Sookie's tummy. He whispered into her ear, as she lie on her left side.

"Sookie…I would like to introduce you to _something new, _my sweetheart," Bill had said quietly, his voice low, just above a whisper.

Sookie had opened her eyes, already feeling a flutter of excitement going through her entire body at just the tone of his voice, his suggestion. She had heard that tone in Bill's voice before. And in their very recent past, it had always led to Bill teaching her something new about her body….or his.

"What is it?" she asked, while turning her shoulder to look at him.

Bill had reached up and gently cupped her chin, turning her face towards his. His blue eyes held a glint of mischief mixed with passion.

"Turn onto your back and I'll show you…"

Sookie rolled towards him, kicking away the muslin top sheet that covered her and Bill.

She lay flat on her back as Bill rose up beside her. He was smiling a little. He looked at her long golden hair as it spread across the pillow case, her supple warm naked body lying underneath his. Bill could see, Sookie was completely inquisitive. She trusted him completely. She was fearless. She was open to anything he wanted. And she was full of anticipation at that moment to whatever he was about to do next.

Bill bent his head, trailing kisses in a staggered row, first at her throat. Then down between her breasts. Sookie raised her arms above her head and invited Bill to kiss the under side of her arms, her elbows, down long the outer curves of each breast. Bill moved his mouth just where she wished him to. He took his time kissing across her heaving little rib cage. Then he slowly dragged his nose along her skin, pressed his lips against her trembling tummy and down into the golden shaven curls at her mons.

He opened his mouth and slowly, deliberately lapped his tongue at the tiny curls, taking his time, as Sookie moaned with pleasure, instinctively spreading open her legs for him. _This is what he had in mind! _Sookie had started panting. Poised for another delicious adventure with Bill. _Oh yes! _She looked up at the shadows across the scrolled ceiling, bringing the palms of her hands down behind Bill's head, her fingers kneading, pressing through his dark hair. She closed her eyes as she felt the palms of his hands moving underneath her to cup her bottom, to bring her up into his mouth like the rim on a sacred chalice. Then she felt his cool soft lips opening wider, the tip of his tongue drifting down between her hot folds of flesh, down further, further…..

Suddenly her eyes popped open as they both heard the booming sound of the downstairs front door slamming shut with a mighty _BANG!_

"_Heyyy Bill? Bill? Where are you? Bill, are you upstairs?!"_

OH shit. It was Jessica! Perfect timing as usual. She had been out on a date with Hoyt. Now she was home. And showing up at the worst possible moment. What did she want?

Jessica was seeking _advice_ from her maker, as it turned out. What?

Sookie remembered it well.

She was left lying in bed alone as Bill pulled on his clothes at vamp speed, and went downstairs in a flash to meet Jessica before she had climbed the staircase.

That had been frustrating as hell.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Sookie looked into Bill's eyes as the bar area in Kat's Kradle seemed to get more and more crowded.

"Oh yes!" she said, smiling at him very slyly; "that's a _lovely_ idea, Bill. We were sorta interrupted before. So maybe we better not go back to the hotel."

Bill squinted. "Where do you want to go, Sookie?"

"Let's take a ride, Bill. I'll know the place when I see it. Can you have the valet bring the car around?"

The valet could not bring the rental car around the building fast enough.

Bill gave the boy a generous tip. Then he and Sookie climbed inside the vehicle and away they sped.

Bill was doing his best to be mindful of the local speed limits and to negotiate all of the one-way streets in mid-town Dallas without going the wrong way on any of them. Tas Bill was discovering, here are quite a lot of one-way streets near and around Downtown Dallas.

Bill glanced over at Sookie as he was driving. She was sitting straight up, looking around at the strange nighttime landscape. The glittering, tall buildings, the chrome and glass structures. Wide open spaces. And everything lit up almost like Christmas.

"_Wow_, Bill. Dallas is a really big place," she said with a warm anticipation in her tone.

"It is, yes," Bill flashed a crooked smile at her; "Someday, Sookie, I want to show you New York City. You haven't seen a more exciting place until you've been there."

Sookie looked over at Bill. "Oh Bill, I'd _love _to see _New York…_.._with you!"_

He reached over and took her hand. "I promise you, Sookie. I promise we will do that together some day." Bill's eyes gleamed into hers.

Suddenly the expression on Sookie's face changed. She pulled her hand free of Bill's and grabbed his shoulder.

"Bill, look! Over there!" she said.

Bill looked to his right and saw they were coming along side a tall and very long chainlink fence, which appeared to cover half a city block. The streetlamps were lit up around it. And inside, it appeared to be some sort of park.

"Bill, turn in there! Right there! _Quick!" _Sookie exclaimed. They almost missed the turn. But Bill managed to swerve into a parking lot entrance with many empty spaces.

The parking area was lit, too, with a tall row of shrubberies in the distance at the entrance to the park. In the shadowy light, they could see some of the playground equipment. Swings. Sliding boards. Carousels. Overhead bars. Jungle Jims.

It was a huge space with the outline of several basketball courts further out in the distance.

After he coasted the car into a parking space, Bill turned off the engine. Sookie was leaning over to Bill as soon as he took his hand from the key. She circled her fingers gently around his face, giving him a warm kiss on the lips. Then she smiled.

"I like it here," she said, placing a tiny kiss on his chin,"kinda…out of the way."

Bill ran his palm down along the smoothness of Sookie's thigh, down to her knee.

"Here? O.k.," he said;"let's get into the back seat, shall we?…"

He kissed her mouth again and then the tip of her nose. They smiled at each other.

Then they both turned away from each other and hurriedly opened their own car door.

But to Bill's surprise, Sookie was not opening the back door to climb into the back seat, as he was. Sookie giggled as she slipped off her heels, dropping them in front of the vehicle as she ran onto the sidewalk past the evergreen shrubberies, in through the opening of the chain link fence, and into the darkness of the playground.

"_Sookie! Where are you going?!" _Bill called to her, walking to the edge of the sidewalk.

"Come on, Bill!"

Bill looked on in frustration as Sookie had disappeared through the fence. He hesitated, then followed her inside. The narrow, gravel path was dimly lit, winding it's way down a slope around several landscaping spots filled with kudzu and ivy.

"_Sookie!" _

She answered Bill's query with a little laughter that echoed back to him in the darkness of the clearing. There was one huge oak tree to pass by, as the natural area winded on, the gravel road ending onto a flat dirt surface.

Bill looked out into the great expanse of the playground, watching Sookie as she sat in one of the large rubber-seat swings. Her little, black knit halter dress was hiked up, exposing all of her thighs. She was smiling at him so innocently.

"I need a really _big_ push, Bill," she said, grinning at him.

[End of Chapter One…..]


	2. Chapter 2

UP All Night in Dallas

[The continuation of a little romantic/comedy adventure in Downtown Dallas with our favorite couple. All the usual disclaimers apply. I own nothing. I am only borrowing the characters to tell a little story… Please be mindful that this story/chapter contains Adult language/themes/situations. Hope you will continue to enjoyJ]

Chapter Two

Bill held his gaze on Sookie, his hands in his trouser pockets. His eyes traveled slowly downward to her bare legs and her bare feet as she poised herself on the wooden swing seat. She had crossed her legs. She looked up, smiling at him in that engaging way of hers. That certain smile, he knew so well, tailor-made to reach his heart and send his senses reeling. Bill was well aware, and she knew it. The girlfriend smile. Warm and knowing. Just for him. The smile that said, 'I'm teasin' the hell out of you….but you like it, Bill Compton. You like it a lot.'

Bill could not help but chuckle at the challenging expression on her face. No point in denying it. Yes, he liked it. But then, he liked everything about her. Loved her. Loved her unpredictability and stubbornness.

"Not exactly what I had in mind for this evening, Sookie," said Bill;" A playground, certainly. But not literally," Bill drawled, the infliction of his voice as smooth and as sure as Sookie had become accustomed to rely on.

She giggled again, thoroughly satisfied with herself. She gracefully reached up putting her fingers into her hair and with both her hands taking out the combs that held her curls in place. Bill watched as she carelessly tossed the combs to the gravel walk near the swing, shaking her golden hair free. Still with a welcoming smile on her lips for Bill.

"Oh, come on, Bill. Right now, I just wanna _feel_ the wind in my hair," she said non~chalantly; "Are you gonna give me a little push, honey? I promise, we won't be here for very long."

Bill paused a second, still considering her. His eyes drifted upward as a warm, summer breeze stirred through in the darkness of the park, in the treetops overhead. Then he looked back at Sookie, slowly walking over to her and around to stand just behind her. He reached down and grasped the heavy wooden seat on either side of Sookie's hips, bending forward and placing a tender kiss on her cheek, that Sookie tilted her head slightly to receive.

"I am more than happy to oblige you, Miss Stackhouse," he said quietly. Sookie grasped the braided ropes on either of the swing, now detecting something particularly sarcastic in Bill's voice.

"Oh Bill….. now… _please_ don't send me to the moon or anything, o.k.?" Sookie said, laughing a little nervously, as she tried to instruct him.

"Oh, why not to the moon?" Bill raised one eyebrow, as he stood up; "Sookie, I do suggest that you hold on _very tightly _to those ropes-"

"_Bill!" _

Before she could protest further, Bill had quickly pulled the seat up high, back above his head, with his amazing vampire strength. Sookie let out a surprised scream as she griped the ropes, ascending into the atmosphere, her legs suddenly dangling above Bill's head.

"_Ohh my God! Bill, put me down! No, Bill, no!"_

"Yes," he said calmly; "this is what you wanted, girl. Now I am going to give it to you. This is what you get for teasin' me in the car. Yes, Sookie, here you go…"

"_No! Bill! Billll! Compton! Ahhh!" _

Bill let go, pushing the swing out of his grasp. The swing sailed forward and swooped downward with Sookie in it, then up at a very fast rate of speed, Sookie screaming all the way! She closed her eyes, letting out several gut-wrenching shrieks, tightening her hands, her fingers around each of the burlap ropes as the swing flew forward. Much to Sookie's dismay, the swing reached a height almost as high as the stationary bar behind it. And Sookie was still screaming when the swing began descending backwards.

"Oh, my God! _Billlll!_ " Sookie shouted; "_don't_ let it go again! Bill!""

Bill caught the seat again, over his head as it came floating backwards. He Immediately stopped it in mid-air, sending Sookie jerking forward, but she managed to remain in the seat. Bill grasped Sookie's right hip with his other hand this time, holding her suspended above his head again, as he looked up at her.

"What was that, you said? Ah, yes, I see….you wanna go again? Of course you do," said Bill.

Before she could answer, Bill let the swing go sailing away again.

"_Bill Compton! ! Bill! Oohhh!" _Sookie was half-laughing/half crying, the wind taking her breath, as the swing swept forward for the second time.

"Right words….wrong context," Bill smirked; "Sookie, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Bill… I'm… gettin' dizzy! "she pleaded;"please, _don't let it go again!"_

The swing came back and Bill swiftly paused it again. Sookie flailed her legs in the air as much as she dare in protest of his actions. Bill was teasing her back unmercifully, she thought. But she knew she deserved it. Anyway, that was not the first time she had teased him. Although, in the very beginning of their relationship, she never had. Sookie was curious to see how far Bill would take this.

"Okaayyy…." she said, breathlessly, peering down at him, her hair covering her face ;"you've made your point, Bill, alright! Now, put this thing _down now, Bill! Please?! _I promise I'll be good!"she said very weakly to try and gain his sympathy.

"Oh, Sookie, you are _always good,"_ Bill said. Momentarily, he gently lowered the swing downward as if it were a feather. Sookie's bare feet finally touched terra firma.

Before the swing came to a complete stop, Bill gave Sookie just a gentle, little push forward in it. The kind of push she had originally asked him for. Sookie half-turned in the seat, warily following Bill with her eyes, as the swing progressed just a bit at a graceful and gradual speed into the air. When she was satisfied he wouldn't push her any higher, she dared to stretch her legs outward, then drew her legs back, finding the subtle motion of the swing, a leisurely speed for herself, after all.

She looked back at him again, questioning his mood. Sookie was always astounded by Bill's strength. It was amazing, the incredible things Bill could accomplish with his vampire powers. His strength. His speed. His vision and hearing. And his keen sense of smell. It always took Sookie by surprise when he was demonstrative with any of those things. Although, Bill had never thought of them as gifts. But they absolutely were, Sookie thought. She and Bill were so compatible and so in sync with each other in every way. So in love. Bill seldom used one or more of his extraordinary skills.

Not very often.

Sookie allowed Bill to feed on her while they were making love. That had become such an intrinsic part of their loving relationship together, that Sookie no longer thought of Bill biting her and sucking her blood as anything but their 'normal' behavior together. In fact, she now expected it and wanted it.

"That's better!" she suddenly called, as the swing traveled back to Bill.

"Are you still feelin' dizzy?" he asked, as she came back to him in the swing, for what seemed like the one-hundredth time.

"No, sir!" she was laughing now as Bill continued pushing the swing.

"Feelin' the wind in your hair now, Miss Stackhouse?" he teased. Sookie looked at him, over her shoulder, still grinning.

"Yes, sir…I definitely do!" she responded; "Just a little harder, please."

"Like I said…definitely wrong context," Bill smirked;"…but I like those words."

Sookie giggled, throwing back her head.

"Sookie, what are we doing here?" Bill asked; "In the middle of the night? In a deserted park?" His voice echoed slightly, reverberating across the dimly-lit playground.

"Well..…you're pushin' me on this giant swing!" Sookie said flippantly; "Now this is nice, Bill. Oh, my! I haven't been on a swing_ in ages! _How about you?"

"Oh … it has been _ages_, yes," Bill said, as he watched Sookie happily floating to and fro in the swing ahead of him.

"I'm sure it's been a long while for you. Well, don't you want to have a go at it?" Sookie called; "_Go on! __Grab a swing_, _Bill!_ This one beside me is perfect."

Bill shook his head. "No, I'd rather push you," he said;'….and look at your gorgeous thighs. And your gorgeous calves….. and those pretty toes of yours….which I imagine sucking them one by one into my mouth…."

"Hmmm, really?" she said.

Sookie thought about what Bill had said as she continued floating back and forth for a few minutes. Bill watched her as he kept giving the swing a gentle push whenever it slowed a bit. He glanced around the shadowed park, looking across the expanse of the playground. It was a huge space. The play area was only a small part of the entire park. With his vampire vision, Bill could discern the true expanse of the tennis and basketball courts in the black distance. And there were soccer fields beyond that. Also, his unique vampire hearing afforded him the ability to hear the distant sounds of music coming from what appeared to be some sort of a carnival, nearly a mile away.

"Bill, I've had enough."

Bill had been distracted, looking into the direction of the music he could hear. He looked down regarding Sookie. He suddenly stopped the swing's motion by placing his hands out on the ropes. Sookie was sitting in the swing at a complete stop.

"I don't ever like to hear you say those words," Bill grinned; "but since it's just about the swing…" He stepped around until he was facing Sookie.

She looked up at Bill, then she stood up in front of him.

"I was… thinking about what you said," Sookie said slowly.

"Oh, what do you think about that idea?" Bill asked.

The moon shone down just over Bill's shoulder, illuminating her face, her eyes. Sookie was still breathing deeply from her labored ride in the swing, her heartbeat quickened. She placed her arms around Bill's neck, coming up onto her tiptoes and holding him close, looking directly into his blue eyes.

"I really like it, but…. are you sure… you don't want to swing?" Sookie said, the hint of a smile on her lips as she touched the tip of Bill's nose with hers.

Bill took all of her in. He felt the strong heartbeat going down her entire back as he closed his arms around her a little tighter in a loving embrace. It seemed her whole body was pulsating, the warmth of her skin further accentuated by the adrenaline rush of him pushing her so high in the swing. Her hair was now wild from the abundance of the wind blowing through it as she was flying in the dry air. The curls cascaded out from her soft cherub face, softly twisting and winding down furling across her bare shoulders. Her big brown eyes gleamed up at him in a type of flirtatious challenge that Bill knew so well.

"I do want to swing, Sookie, very much so..…but not here," he responded to her question.

Both pairs of eyes locked together. For Bill, the feel of her so close and the erratic pulsing of the blood underneath her skin was so inviting. Every time they touched, it was completely special for him. Bill knew he would never take the love he shared with Sookie for granted. As he thought he would never have any of this again, and he cherished Sookie's love….and all of her physical attributes as well.

Sookie could see it in his face. But there was something else she could see. In the expressions of his eyes, as his fangs were so near to snapping out because of her blood. And for Sookie, these were the moments when she could really feel just how dangerous Bill was. As if he were truly holding his vampire nature at bay. Restraining himself somehow, from a raw instinct that could very well consume him. And become peril for her, perhaps. He must stifle it down, in order to be completely gentle and civilized in general, Sookie thought. She loved knowing that part of himself, as a vampire, Bill was controlling it. Controlling it….just for her sake. Maybe it was wrong to feel that way, Sookie thought, but to have so powerful a creature in love with her, standing steadfastly to protect and shield her, it was extremely exciting.

Along with her own senses being heightened by way of his blood. Sookie had come to realize more and more, over the days and weeks, how ingesting some of Bill's blood had made her sense of smell keener…her eyesight clearer…her skin and hair more healthy~looking. And she knew all of these things were a part of her attraction to Bill.

She loved pressing herself against the chiseled contours of Bill's muscled, hardened body, that she knew through his altered state from human to immortal, had not changed for over a century now. His touch was always so reassuring and strong. Contrary to the heat of that Dallas evening, because he was a vampire his skin was cool as marble and inviting. Singularly, his skin was all the more refreshing to Sookie after that heated swing ride she'd just had. Sookie rubbed against Bill like an indulgent feline, enveloping herself as close as possible to him, their lips just bearly touching.

She had taken her 'punishment' for teasing him. And now she wanted to be 'forgiven' …..and rewarded.

Sookie placed her hand in his and then gently guided his other arm around her waist.

"Well…. I believe I owe you a dance, Mr. Compton," Sookie grinned.

Bill raised one eyebrow. "Oh yes, I believe you do, indeed, Miss Stackhouse."

She started stepping sideways, leading him into a dance step. Bill shook his head slightly, in constant wonder at her, a tiny smile on his lips as they began to slowly dance together in the moonlight, turning a full rotation just in front of the nearby swings.

There was nothing nearby for music except the sounds of the cicadas and the crickets calling. There was the faint and far away tune of the carnival melody floating in the warm breeze at the tree tops. But they did not need real music. Or anything at all.

"I guess…if you were still annoyed with me, I'd still be in that swing," Sookie smiled up at Bill as they continued dancing very slowly.

"I can never remain annoyed with you for very long, Sookie. You know that," Bill said quietly, his blue eyes hooded, half-open, looking down at her through his long dark lashes. He tightened his arm around her and they stopped dancing but stayed very close. Sookie was back up against his chest in an instant, her arms circling his neck.

"Well, it's been a while… since we did it outdoors," Sookie cooed without breaking her gaze at him.

Bill smoothed his right palm down along her bare back to her waist. He moved his fingers lowered still, until he reached the curvature of her bottom. Then he firmly squeezed her there, bringing the fronts of her thighs forward in a motion squarely up against his legs.

"Yes. I think it is high time we did something about that," he said, his voice almost at a whisper; "Dancing is nice. But, I would not want you to forget what that feels like, Sookie….I mean, doin' it outdoors."

Sookie sighed, shaking her head. "Hmm, no way I could forget. Sounds delicious."

She reached down and guided Bill's other hand, so that both his hands were now fully kneading her bottom through the very thin black knit material of her dress. She brought her arms back to his neck, pressing herself against him again, until she could feel Bill's burgeoning, insistent hardness through his trousers. She giggled a little, tilting her head back, sprinkling his lips with a few sweet quick kisses before opening her mouth to fully take his tongue eagerly with hers. They kissed deeply, holding each other in a long, affectionate embrace.

Momentarily, Sookie sighed and pulled back, her brown eyes full of love and longing.

"That was so nice, Mr. Compton…let's find a good place out here," she said, backing away but still holding his hand.

Bill followed her lead, as she turned and began to walk across the swing area. They walked hand~ in~ hand.

Eventually, they came beside a huge carousel. Then walked past several tall jungle gyms. Finally they came to a towering row of aluminum sliding boards. Sliding boards in all different varieties, sizes and shapes. There were small ones for the younger children. Medium high ones for the bigger kids. And then, on the backside of those was one enormous sliding board, the 'granddaddy' of them all. It had an elaborate finishing station at the bottom, as wide as a full~sized bed. It was completely aluminum, but there was enough room after you slid down the huge board, to actually linger there on the flat surface. Sookie stopped walking, letting go of Bill's hand, and she stood in front of it, pondering it, looking to the top of the structure, then back down to the flat aluminum finish of the board.

"Wow!" she said.

"Sookie, you are not going to climb up there?" Bill asked; "….are you?"

Sookie laughed, looking back at him. "Oh no, Bill. I have no intentions of climbin' this thing."

She walked over to the lower platform of the sliding board and sat down on the cool aluminum surface, scooting back across it a little. Then she gently lay back on the board placing her arms up over her head and parting her legs until each of her calves were touching the narrower sides of the board. She looked into Bill's eyes.

"I think _this_ will do just fine, honey…."she said sweetly.

Bill took two paces forward and stood directly in front of the sliding board, looking down at Sookie as she lay there. He smiled at her, removing his jacket. There were a row of plastic hobby horses nearby, bound on iron springs, and held in place together cemented at the bottom. Bill tossed his jacket over them. He sat down beside Sookie on the aluminum slide, leaning over her. He looked swiftly down her body, realizing that her calves were held taunt against either side of the sliding board. He brought his face close down to hers until they were almost nose to nose.

"Slippery?" he asked, his thumbs tracing the outer edges of her halter top.

Sookie reached up and started unbuttoning Bill's shirt. She placed her fingers inside and smoothed the curling, dark hairs on his chest.

"Not yet," she whispered.

They fused their mouths together into a passionate kiss, holding all the promises of the evening that was to come. Bill lay across Sookie, his hands holding hers as she still had them above her head. He enjoyed the warmth her torso exuded as he leaned in taking her willing mouth with his. She lay relaxed, except for her legs, which he knew were pressed and steadfast against each side of the aluminum slide. His mouth left hers as he brought his lips down to the valley between her breasts, his fingers rising up underneath her to hold her bottom in his hands. Sookie moaned, her eyes closed, her lips near his ear.

"_Are we alone…Bill? Are we?" _Sookie said raggedly, her chest heaving in small breaths, the passion building inside her.

Bill raised his head slightly, looking out into the darkness of the park. He knew what she was asking. He trained his keen vampire hearing. He listened carefully and only heard the swaying of the leaves in the trees.

"There is no one near us," Bill said, looking back down into her glassy eyes;" We are alone, Sookie….I want to taste you, sweetheart…please…"

She moaned again, at the very thought of it, pulling him close again, as he continued his work, his nose going downward at her breasts again. But then, she felt his hands coming back up to untie the black knit bow of her halter top. Before she realized it, he had quickly peeled away the knit material, taking her right nipple into his mouth. Then to her left. Sookie felt her legs begin to wobble and spasm, as Bill kissed and tucked his lips intensely around her nipples, sending waves of pleasure down her entire body, through her tummy, her nether lips and down her legs.

"_Oh shit….do it now!" _she cried.

Bill was already descending, placing tiny kisses at her tummy, while gathering up the small knit dress in his hands as he went. The dress was bunched as her waist. And with one small tug, Sookie's lace panty was pulled from her backside and Bill was sliding them off her hips. She raised each leg in turn, until Bill flipped the underwear free of her heels and tossed them somewhere into the night.

Sookie's hands were lovely kneading through his hair, as Bill's face had disappeared under the folds of her dress. He took his time, kissing and lapping his tongue at the perspiration he found above and below the soft skin at her navel, then his tongue traveled to the light short hair of her mons as he continued his enjoyment of every inch of her skin and her intoxicating scent. A feast he had wanted for too long.

The motion of Bill's tongue, concentrating on her skin in an intense circular motion, finally loosed Sookie's ability to press her legs along the sides of the structure. She could not do it anymore. But it did not matter. Bill was doing all the work. Her bottom was firmly into his palms and his incredible strength was holding her up without any effort at all.

He had positioned her up where he wanted her to be. And Sookie had relaxed as she pushed on his shoulders, her mind flying away, her breath caught in her throat, as she felt the tip of his cool tongue slipped down between her moistened flesh.

Suddenly he stopped.

Bill raised his head. Sookie watched as he peered out across the dim playground.

"Bill? W-what is it? What's _wrong?!"_

"Someone is coming."

"_Oh fudge! But, it isn't ME!" _Sookie grunted. She dropped her head back in total frustration.

Bill lowered her backside to the sliding board and quickly sat up. Then he stood up, also feeling quite frustrated. He continued looking in the direction of the fields.

"Sookie, someone is out there now…across the field and headed this way," said Bill;" Let me help you with your dress," he said, hurriedly reaching for the straps of her halter top but still looking into the distance.

"I can do this, Bill! Where are my _panties?"_ Sookie had scrambled up from the sliding board, pulling the hem of her dress straight. They looked around for her underwear. Bill walked to the other side of the plastic hobby horses where he had tossed his jacket and he found her under garment there. He scooped it up into his hand.

"Here," he said tossing them to Sookie. She shimmied into the black lace as Bill walked around the sliding board still waiting intently to see who was approaching them.

After a moment, Bill could clearly see a small figure running towards them across the playground from the direction of the sports fields. It was a woman. She appeared to be no older than Sookie. She was wearing a pair of cut~off jean shorts, a sleeveless western shirt. And red leather cowboy boots that clunked heavily along the dirt and gravel surface. Her long, flowing hair was the color of cinnamon and Bill soon noticed the tears that were streaming down her face.

After Sookie had straightened her halter dress, she came to stand beside Bill as they both watched the girl running towards them from out of the darkness. The girl was looking around wildly as she ran. When she finally spotted Bill and Sookie, she made a beeline straight for them.

"_Did ya'll see'em?! Did ya'll see a guy… runnin' this way?! He's a thief! He stole my…my bag! I have to find him! I have to get that satchel back!" _

The girl was completely out of breath as she stopped running directly in front of Bill and Sookie, bending forward and placing her hands down over her knees in an attempt to catch her breath.

"I can assure you that no one has been past this way," Bill said.

"Where are you comin' from?" Sookie asked.

They both pointedly stared at the girl.

"T-the Backstreet Carnival… O-over there!" said the girl pointing behind her, still trying to catch her breath; "I-I could have sworn… he ran this way! _I know he ran this way! _Ya'll didn't see anythin'?"

"No," said Sookie, taking Bill's right arm;"….we were kinda busy." Sookie gave Bill a 'knowing' glance.

The girl cried out again. "Arghhh! God _nooo! _I have to find that satchel! _Everything_ is in there! Everything I _need_ to claim my _birthright! It's … a matter of …life and death!" _

For a moment neither Bill nor Sookie knew what to say as they both stood there just looking at the girl who had run out of the night and into their evening. Then she fell to her knees in a crying fit in front of them.

Bill and Sookie turned to look at each other, blinking in stunned silence.

[end of Chapter 2.…to be continued]


	3. Chapter 3

UP All Night in Dallas

Chapter Three

Sookie knelt down and gently placed her hand on the girl's shoulder:

_*That ass hole must have doubled~back into the parkin' lot, I guess! How could I have been so stupid? I had a feeling he was followin' me . Was he tryin' to grab me AND the satchel, too?! I don't know… Oh, Carson…did you hire him? Were you really goin' to have me kidnapped? Or just have the information taken away from me? I can't think straight. Oh, I'm just wastin' time talkin' to these people! I gotta get my daddy's papers back somehow… Oh Carson…Carson… I still love you!*_

Suddenly, the girl's innermost thoughts came blaring into Sookie's consciousness and it truly startled Sookie. The unexpected rush of the girl's emotional turmoil, made Sookie jump. It was a bit of a shock. Sookie had had no occasion, no reason to read anybody's thoughts for a couple days and had not tried to block anyone's thoughts recently.

Not since coming to Dallas with Bill and Jessica had Sookie got inside anyone's head. There had been no need for it. Sookie had been surrounded by vampires and of course, vampires have no living brain waves to pick up on. The Hotel Carmilla was filled with vampires. The nightclub that she and Bill had left only an hour before had been full of vampires, too. And Sookie was getting better and better at blocking humans thoughts when she was in mixed company. She had not consciously meant to hear the girl's personal anguish.

But the girl was so wound up and so distraught, that when Sookie touched her shoulder, it just happened. Much to Sookie's surprise, this had a jarring effect. Sookie never thought she would be surprised by something she had been experiencing all her life.

But from the moment she had met Bill, everything in Sookie's life and changed. And her life became full of wonder, a type of 'magic,' and many unexpected happenings.

One of the very biggest changes had been the unending solitude and quietness she finally could experience when she was around Bill. Being in Bill's presence, being his constant companion ~ his girlfriend ~ and as close to him as she was, Sookie could experience a blissful hush when they were alone together. It was a welcome stillness for Sookie. There was 'peace' in her head, at last. Something that Sookie had never had, in all her young life.

Being alone with Bill, just the two of them in the playground or anywhere else, Sookie could find a welcome cloak of silence in her own head. It was incredible. No one else's thoughts were crowding in. Not even Bill's. It was priceless for Sookie. Meeting Bill had met so much to her, but not the least of which, after so many years, she could just let down her guard, relax and be herself. She did not have to concentrate on filtering out _anything._

It was amusing to her, actually, to _ask_ Bill what he was thinking sometimes. Because she could never know! It was unique. In a lot of ways, it was absolutely marvelous. A new and strangely satisfying experience for Sookie. Although sometimes it could be a very frustrating experience, as well. Sookie had never been at such a disadvantage before when it came to 'having an edge' on a conversation . Not in her whole life.

The girl was so dejected, hearing her thoughts right then made Sookie cringe.

"We can see how desperate you are," Sookie said to the girl with empathy;"where were you when he snatched your purse?"

The girl was still on her knees, staring down into nothingness.

"It wasn't a purse. It was a satchel…a deep linen bag with long straps, I had everything in it…it's filled with important papers,"she said gloomily;"I was standing near the carnival parking lot entrance …waitin' for my brother. And this _man_ just came out of _nowhere! _I think-I think maybe he was tryin' to grab _me, too! _But, _thank the Lord,_ I-I managed to wiggle free from him. But the strap _broke_ and he ran off with my satchel! Oh, I _can't _stay here with ya'll. I have to go. I have to get it back. I have to…." she suddenly stood up as if to leave. Sookie stood up too, looking over at Bill as he took a step towards the girl.

"Of course, there are people who make a living at perusing public events, like that carnival, taking advantage of distracted people," said Bill; "plenty of pick~pockets around at an event like this. Even worse….people who are looking to abduct someone."

The girl quickly looked up at Bill.

"This wasn't just _any_ man! Not some random pick~pocket,"the girl said firmly;"I _know _who he was! I mean…I know _why_ he was following me. He was _sent _to take away my belongings! Maybe grab me, too. _I know who sent him! _Oh, what the hell….I'll just tell you. _He was hired by_ _my_ _boyfriend! _I mean….my _ex~_boyfriend!" The words choked in the girl's throat as she sobbed.

Sookie looked at Bill, her eyes wide. "Oh… my stars…"

"I'm sorry," weeped the girl, wiping her tear~stained face, shaking her head ;"It's all my fault for even trustin' him…._Carson. _Nothing's been the same since I met Carson. Nothing's been the same since my daddy died. My whole life has been fallin' apart ever since. I-I know I shouldn't be talkin' like this to ya'll….strangers, why would you care? You can't possibly understand what I'm goin' through. That's alright. I~It's _my _problem, not anyone else's. I'm sorry I interrupted ya'll's evening…Ya'll don't need to hear all this. I know ya'll must think I am just a lovesick loon. I'm sorry…I need to go find my brother..."

Sookie touched her arm again and the girl's deepest thoughts were revealed. *_I've never felt so alone… I know Jesse must be wonderin' where in the hell I am…* _

"Don't go yet. My name is Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse. And this is … my boyfriend… Bill Compton. So, we are not all strangers anymore. And we don't mind listenin' to what you have to say," Sookie said kindly; What's your name?"

Sookie had reached out and taken the girl by her arm, giving her a warm smile.

"Topanga….Topanga Wheeler,"said the girl, lifting her eyes; "Pleased to meet you both. Do ya'll leave here in Dallas?"

"Pleased to meet you, Topanga. No…no. Me and Bill are just visitin' Dallas for a couple days. We actually live in Louisiana," Sookie said, glancing up at Bill;" Listen Topanga, you gotta take this one step at a time," Sookie said soothingly. "You know, you probably should have contacted the police. Maybe security-"

"_Noo! I can't go to the police with this!" _Topanga said sharply;"The police would only make things worse, not better. Trust me. That's one thing I _do _know."

Bill and Sookie looked at each other again.

"Well, Topanga, I understand there are times when that is altogether true," Bill said, nodding at her; "Sookie will tell you, I am not one who is keen on allowing the police to handle every matter. In fact, sometimes it is best to pursue a different course of action."

"Damn straight, Bill," Topanga sighed heavily;"this is definitely one of those times, believe me."

"Topanga, please. Come over here and sit yourself down for a minute," Bill said, reaching for her elbow. Together, Bill and Sookie guided Topanga over to the sliding board where she sat down.

Sookie sat down next to Topanga, while Bill remained standing.

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked; "your boyfriend is havin' you _followed?_ He's tryin' to have somebody _rob_ you?"

"_Yes!" _said Topanga, sniffing, rubbing her hands together. "Oh, it's such a long, sad story. I _love_ Carson. That's my boyfriend. I mean my _ex _boyfriend. Carson Lewis. I-I love him with all my heart. But I just _can't trust him anymore! I can't! _I thought I could….but….he's _lied_ to me _so_ _many times…. _about …about so many things since we met! I thought he loved me, too. How could I have been wrong about that? I think about it every day. Everything we've shared together… everything we've been to each other. I feel like such a _fool_. I don't even know what's _real_ anymore. Or what he just _made up_. I mean…I have proof that Carson took advantage of me! He did. I am as stubborn as a mule and just as stupid, I guess. I know I _never _should have told him about the Trap Man. _That _was my first mistake, anyway."

"The Trap Man?" asked Sookie.

"Yes."

"Please tell us, Topanga," said Sookie;"I mean, if it's not too painful."

Sookie had placed her arm round Topanga's shoulder, knowing full~well she could get at the truth of the matter without Topanga's story. But Sookie instinctively knew that Topanga needed to talk it out.

Topanga took a deep breath and sat up straight.

"Well…we're from a very small town close to the Rio Grande called Marfa. Marfa, Texas? I know ya'll probably never heard of it. It's a small town. About thirty~two miles from the Mexican border. Everybody knows everybody in our neck of the woods, you know? It's my home. I grew up there. I love Marfa. My daddy, Jake Wheeler, died last summer. He had been sick for a few months. Well, my daddy was a famous Trap Man his whole life. He was a good man,too. And a good Trap Man. The _best _in the business, I tell you" said Topanga;"it's-it's a term they use for the special man who installs … security safes, you know... for businessmen."

"Really?" Sookie looked up at Bill; "I'm sorry your daddy's gone, Topanga. I know what it feels like to lose someone very close to you. I lost my Gran. She raised me."

"Sorry Sookie," said Topanga;"then you do understand. My daddy loved us…and he made provisions for his family. He worked hard all of his life. Not many people know what a Trap Man does."

"Very sorry about your loss, Topanga. I do know what a Trap Man does, yes," Bill said nodding his head, looking directly at Topanga: "You are right. It is a very old and specialized profession, to be sure. Used by the mob, in most cases. The Trap Man installs a safe, or several safes. He is usually employed by someone who has the ability to pay for the job, and may want to hide a huge sum of undetected cash. Or jewelry. Or precious stones. The profession had its hey~day back during Prohibition in the 1920s. But the mob used it back in the 19th Century, as well. An exclusive breed of fellows, those Trap Men. Sworn to secrecy about _where_ they have installed these safes and _for whom _they have installed them."

"My daddy was no snitch. He was _very_ professional. It wasn't my daddy's job to judge anybody. He knew how to keep his mouth shut," said Topanga.

"That was his profession. I was not inferring that your father should not have installed those safes,"said Bill; If your father was a well~sought~after Trap Man, undoubtedly, he was very good at what he did. He had to be discreet and thorough or he would not have lasted so many years. Indeed, secrecy is a hallmark of the Trap Man. There have been stories that I have heard that some of these cleverly concealed places are loaded with hidden treasures."

Topanga lifted her chin, blinking at Bill. "Yeah, you got that right, Bill. But my daddy wasn't workin' for no _mobsters!_ But he _did_ fall in with some _very_ greedy oil men. Ruthless, jealous and greedy. And Texas is still _full _of 'em._ Businessmen _ready to mow down anyone who stands in their way of makin' millions. _Billions! _Jake Wheeler was very careful. He _did_ build a few hidden safes on private properties for some very rich people. I don't blame him. How can I? He had a family to take care of. Me and my older brother, Jesse."

"I have an older brother, too, named Jason," Sookie piped in, with a little smile.

Topanga nodded. "Me and Jesse are very close. We only have each other in this world. We grew up without our Mama. She passed away when we were just little kids. Daddy was all we had in the world. He sent us to live with some cousins part~time when he was workin' out of town. But when he came home, we were always all together again. He always made sure of that. Daddy didn't want me and Jesse separated. Not for anything."

"Me and my brother Jason were raised by our grandmother," said Sookie;"it was just the three of us, too. Our parents died… when we were little, too."

"Dang…I'm sorry, Sookie ,"said Topanga.

"It was a long time ago of course you never stop hurtin' from it and I'm sure you and Jesse look out for each other. Just the same way Jason and I have had to do," said Sookie.

"Oh yes. And when me and Jesse were young, daddy made provisions for our future. He insisted on it."

"Sounds like danger came to your door," said Bill.

"Yeah, I guess you are right about that, Bill. The Trap Man is _sworn_ to silence about each and every safe he ever installs for anybody. In formation about _where_ a safe is located and _who_ they install it for, must follow them to their last breath, their very graves," said Topanga;"The secret is supposed to die with the Trap Man. He should never reveal _any details _about those safe places."

"Did your father tell someone?" asked Bill.

"No," said Topanga, emphatically; "My daddy lived by a strict code of ethics, all of his life. But… here's the reason why I left Marfa and I'm here in Dallas now. My brother Jesse and me found out, from daddy's Last Will and Testament, that an oil man here in Dallas that daddy had built a safe for over twenty years ago ~ has died. The oil man died _before _my daddy did! We found out that daddy and this oil man were partners in a special _deal _a very long time ago._ This deal was set up _not for my daddy, but for his descendants! You know what's supposed to happen when the _owner_ of the safe dies _before _the Trap Man who installed it does? There can be a deal that says the Trap Man is _supposed_ to get a _percentage_ of whatever is hidden in the safe he installed! It's a contract between the owner of the safe and the Trap Man. But…. Daddy set things up that if he died, then his _next of kin_ is supposed to have claim on the contents of the safe. 'Hidden treasure' as you say, Bill."

"_Wow! _That's so cool!" said Sookie, excitedly.

"All of this is written down …in a contract?" Bill asked;"these papers are in the satchel that was stolen from you? What about your father's Last Will and Testament? Is that in your stolen satchel, as well?"

"Yes," said Topanga, sadly; "it's all in there. And it's all legal. A signed contract."

No one said anything for a moment. Topanga looked heart~sick. Bill and Sookie looked at each other as if to say, 'what a shame.'

"Where does your boyfriend, Carson, fit into this?" asked Sookie.

Topanga's eyes suddenly filled with tears again. She looked from Bill to Sookie, then dropped her head. She spoke in a very soft voice.

"I met Carson …the day after my daddy's funeral last summer… We were attracted to each other instantly. We had this…spark between us, you know? I fell head over heels in love with Carson. We started seein' each other ...right away. Carson told me… he was an insurance agent for the insurance company that was to settle my daddy's other business affairs. A bunch of stuff me and Jesse knew nothing' about. Carson told me everything revolved around his Last Will. I shared everything with Carson. I am the one who told Carson all about what my daddy did as a Trap Man….I told him _everything_! I let Carson look at every piece of paper I had. Jesse kept telling' me _not to! _My brother kept tellin' me _not_ to trust Carson. But I told Jesse that he was just bein' over~protective of me. And I told my brother to _stay out of my personal life! _Carson said he would _help me _get what was owed to me and Jesse. Everything our daddy wanted us to have. Everything daddy had worked _so hard_ for all those years," cried Topanga;"…but later…after months of tryin' to get things straight….just a week ago…I found out Carson has been _lying _to me! I found out he's _not _an insurance agent, at all! I found Carson has a fake I.D. No one knows him at that insurance company! Jesse had someone check it out. Carson's been lyin' to me. Keepin' tabs on _me! Goin' through my things! _He kept lying until he found out _everything _about the contract my daddy had with the oil man who died! And he came to Dallas _before_ me and Jesse got here. Now Carson has _stolen _all the essential information I need to lay claim to our percentage of whatever is in that safe. Carson knows people who can get what they want. By any means necessary. Names, addresses, _everything!" _

"Are you sure?" Sookie asked;"I mean~ are you sure it's Carson?"

"No doubt about it," said Topanga;"I gave Carson …all my love…and he lied to me. Jesse caught him red~handed in Marfa! He got next to me just to gain something for himself. Money. _I threw Carson Lewis outta my house! I told him never to come back! _And now he probably _has everything he wanted._ I've been such a little _fool!"_

Topanga put her palms over her face as she broke down crying again. And Sookie listened to her thoughts….

_*Why am I so stupid? I know I shouldn't be here talkin' to these people…. I have to get help with this… I can't go to the police. Where can I go? Who would ever help me? I need to call Jesse and find out where he- oh, God! My cell phone was in that damned satchel, too! Oh Carson… Carson…! I don't even care about the money, really. It's not the most important thing to me. You are, Carson! Only you. We made love to each other… You broke my heart, Carson. Is everything you said to me a lie? Did you ever really love me at any time? All those months together…. Carson, did you ever think twice about betraying me?*_

Sookie sighed. She stood up and walked over to Bill. She took Bill's hand, lacing her fingers through his. She stood very close to him, pulling Bill back by his arm, a couple of paces away from Topanga Wheeler.

"Bill… I read her thoughts," Sookie whispered;"She's tellin' us the truth. About all of this. Bill, I think we should try and help her."

Bill blinked in surprise, looking at Sookie. "How are we gonna help her?"

"Bill, like she said, she can't go to the police with this. I know. It sounds like a real shady business contract,at best, made with someone in the underworld, or something'… but, no one's gonna help her or her brother with this."

"Sookie, you feel sorry for her. But, it's not any of our business, sweetheart. It really isn't," Bill said; "Besides, this trip to Dallas is already a little too risky for my liking. Let alone us getting involved in another wild goose chase. I swear, I want to go back to the hotel and I want to tell Eric we are getting on the next plane home tomorrow night. And he can deal with his lost Maker's mess by himself."

"Bill," Sookie pulled on his hand;"now you know we can't do that. A deal's a deal. And Eric is your sheriff, so you cannot back out of this now. Neither of us can."

Sookie stared up at him. Bill scowled.

"Please Bill. I know. What Topanga's involved in is _her _family business. But how can we just leave her like this tonight? Topanga is _so_ torn up about this. I just hate it for her. I mean…not only is her family bein' _swindled_ out of a contract that her father made with someone _over twenty years ago_, she also has a broken heart, Bill. Because of that rat bastard boyfriend of hers. Bill, it's just not right. At the very least, maybe we could make sure she gets back to her brother. Or maybe, we might get lucky and find out a little more information for her. I think that's the least we could do… Bill?"

Bill was looking at Topanga. "Well… I guess it is possible that if her boyfriend's henchman were trying to kidnap her, along with the information, they still could be out here looking for her. At the carnival? Her brother is probably there."

"Yeah, I think so. Why don't we go over to that carnival area…the parking lot maybe, and just have a look around? See if that guy is still hangin' around over there. Topanga can describe him to us. Like you said Bill, maybe they are still lookin' for Topanga, too. She's on to'em, after all."

"I am willin' to bet you are right about that, Sookie. That's entirely possible."

Sookie nodded. "Anyway, Bill, they are _all mortals. _How much of a problem could they possibly be?_ For us, _I mean?I can read their thoughts. And you… _you have fangs_ and vamp speed!" Sookie said further lowering her voice with a little wink of her eye and a mischievous little smile at Bill. "And you…you are really, _really_ strong! Surely, between the two of us, we might be able to help poor Topanga tonight. Maybe even get her satchel back for her, who knows, Bill? Wouldn't that be great?"

Bill stared down at her. He knew exactly how Sookie was operating. Trying to butter him up and get her own way, as usual. He had already agreed to help Topanga.

Sookie was just all~out curious and ready to involve the two of them in…God only knows what, Bill thought. But he realised this was the same part of Sookie's personality that had fascinated him from the very beginning. Her pure and utter allegiance to any underdog situation that may present itself. Sookie's ability to empathize with anything that she encountered that she perceived as an injustice. Sookie had a desire to always right a wrong. No matter where she found it. This is what made her so sympathetic to the Vampire Rights Amendment. And her insistence that vampires who wanted to live among human beings, should have the same rights as everybody else. And if they had the inclination to 'mainstream' they should be looked upon and treated unfairly.

Bill knew this was part of why he was so drawn to Sookie. Just one of many things he was attracted to about her. There was no discrimination in her heart about vampires, in general. And him, in particular. She was his. The love he thought he would never again find. And Bill was so grateful for Sookie's love. How could he, in good conscious, not try and help Topanga, who was desperately in need of some allies that night?

Bill reached out and stroked Sookie's cheek with the tips of his fingers. He squeezed her hand, looking deeply into her eyes. He bent forward, pressing his lips to Sookie's forehead.

"I am not at all surprised that you want to help, sweetheart," Bill said tenderly; "I know that is just who you are."

Sookie smiled as Bill's cool lips touched her skin. "Oh Bill, I'd wonder about what happened to Topanga and her brother, forever and a day, if we just left her out here all alone. Didn't even _try_ to make things better for her, Bill. Wouldn't you?"

Bill gave her a crooked smile. "Yes…yes. I admit, I would wonder about it, too."

"Because you are a wonderful person," said Sookie.

"No. No. Because I love you ….so very much," said Bill. Sookie put her arms around him.

They both turned to look at Topanga, who was still sitting on the aluminum slide, her posture bent over, her watery eyes staring out into the open, dark field. The corners of her mouth turned downward, as if she had lost her very last friend.

"Topanga?" Bill called; "do you mind if me and Sookie come along to help you find your brother?"

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Topanga Wheeler from Marfa, Texas was quite surprised that she now had met a very nice couple named Bill and Sookie, who were willing to give her a ride back to the carnival fairgrounds. They wanted to have a look around. And with Topanga's instruction, maybe even ferret out Topanga's thief, if he was still lurking about.

In the next few minutes, Sookie had retrieved her hair combs from the tarmac walk, Bill had retrieved his jacket from the plastic horses. Tracing their steps backwards, Sookie had grabbed her high heels from near the vehicle front right wheel where she had dropped them earlier and they all three had piled into the rental car.

Bill took a quick glance at his watch. 12:45 am. Discovering Downtown Dallas with Sookie had turned into a _real _adventure, he thought, much sooner than he had expected. They left the relative dimness of the city park and back out onto the bright streets of Dallas.

With Topanga Wheeler's instruction, Bill navigated the strange, wide avenues until they had approached the Backstreet Carnival grounds. The carnival lights glowing up in front of them. The colors, sights and tinkling music signaled the festive destination. Bill turned the vehicle into the darkened parking lot, the wheels crunching along the loose gravels.

Sookie looked up through the front wind screen, her eyes following the multi~colored Tilt~A~Whirl as it spun round to the left in the distance just in front of them. She watched the passengers inside the machine, listening to them screaming their delights and fears as the contrapcion rolled and jerked, spinning left, then to the right. Next to it, the rollercoaster ride plunged downward from sixty feet above the carnival, the patrons inside yelling with delight at frightening themselves on the ride. Some of them holding their arms up into the air as the coaster pitched and fell out of sight. The racing cars on the other side advanced at a high rate of speed into a dizzying circle. There were people walking every where, stopping to play the booth games and try to win a chance for a huge stuffed animal. Suddenly Sookie wished that she and Bill were alone and walking through the carnival together, hand in hand, just having a lovely evening together. That would be nice, she thought. Sookie smelled the overly sweet, wafting aroma of cotton candy and grilled onions and sausages. Of course, this was not the time to be thinking about eating anything. But…she was getting hungry, nonetheless.

"There was a map to the property in that bag?" Bill looked into the rearview mirror at Topanga in the back seat. Her eyes were gloomy and sad. Sookie had lost the track of their conversation for a moment, while thinking about food.

"Yes," said Topanga in a tiny voice;"…and a copy of my daddy's Will. And the contract that Mr. Booth Zeller had signed ~that's the oil man who died. Me and Jesse were just little babies. Oh my God. How could I have let this happen?"

"If Mr. Zeller still has an estate here in Dallas, it should not be too difficult to find," said Bill;"if it's under the same family name, that is."

"I have no idea," said Topanga;"I read the street address once, but I can't remember the exact street address now. So much has happened."

"Where do you think your brother is?" asked Bill;"do you think you can locate him?"

Topanga gave a terse little laugh. "My cell phone is in the satchel, too. Can I get any dumber, I wonder? No. Not possible. Jesse's probably given up on wonderin' what happened to me by now."

"Oh, you know he hasn't,"said Sookie;"you can use my phone."

"No, I can't," said Topanga;"I don't know the number. See? Stupid."

"Well, we could probably find out his number if we had to. First, let's see if we have some success out hernow., Tell us again? What was this man wearin'? Dark blue jeans, you said? What color shirt….?"

"Dark blue jeans," said Topanga;" A stripped shirt, you know…white and black stripes. About 5 foot 9 or so. Dark hair. He wasn't that old. Early forties maybe… But he _was_ _strong! _He snatched that thing outta my hands before I realized it. And now that I think of it, there wasa van parked near by!"

"What color was the van?" Bill asked.

"Ohh…dark…blue or black…I'm not sure," Topanga said disheartedly.

"It's okay, Topanga," Sookie turned and looked over her shoulder at Topanga in the back seat;"Bill and I are gonna stick around until we're sure your okay. Until Jesse finds you."

"Ya'll are so sweet," said Topanga;"ya'll don't have to do this….it's too much."

"No problem," said Bill, turning the vehicle left as he continued cruising the parking lot very slowly. Then, Bill saw something, out of the corner of his eye. The dark blue van was parked away from the other vehicles. Not in line with the others, but parked along side some tall shrubberies at the end of the row. And a muscularly~built man was standing in front of the van, smoking a cigarette. He looked to be in his early forties. He was wearing blue jeans. And a shirt with white and black stripes.

"Topanga? Is that him?"Bill asked calmly.

Topanga gasped as she looked at the man. _"That's him!"_

It happened so fast, neither Sookie nor Topanga saw it, really. In three blinks of an eye, Bill had jerked the gear shift of the vehicle into park and he was out of the car door in a flash. Bill rushed up to the man at vampire speed, taking him by surprise and pinned him up against the other side of the dark van. Bill's hands were around his neck. Stunned and off balance, the man cried out, his cigarette flung into the nearby red tip bushes and fell out onto the grass below.

Sookie was out of the car and running over to Bill as he was cutting off most of the man's air supply. She stopped just behind Bill and squashed out the man's lit cigarette butt in the grass under her high heel shoe.

"Nasty habit," Sookie said smoothly, looking at the man with a blank stare.

Bill dropped his fangs, tightening his hands and the frightened man squealed in agony.

"You have one chance to tell me what I want to know,"Bill said coldly;"where is the bag you stole from this young lady?"

Topango had got out of the car, watching this whole scene, very closely. She walked slowly up to Bill and Sookie as if she were in a trance. She looked at the thief who had stolen the contents of her very important satchel, now completely subdued and looking terrified of Bill Compton.

Topango was completely speechless. Her mouth hung open.

"You better tell us," warned Sookie to the man; "Bill, I'll just read his thoughts."

"Never mind, Sookie," Bill said, his fangs very close to the man's face; "I'll just glamour him."

[End of Chapter Three…to be continued…..]


	4. Chapter 4

UP All Night In Dallas

[WARNING: Adult language in this chapter…lots of it. Hope you continue to enjoyJ]

Chapter 4

"Sookie….. Bill is…..a vampire."

Topanga Wheeler spoke in a very tiny voice. A voice full of amazement. She continued staring at the bizarre scene that was playing out just in front of her. Bill had his fangs out and Sookie was standing just behind him. Topanga's hazel eyes were big as saucers.

Sookie glanced back at Topanga.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know," said Sookie.

Sookie quickly turned her attention back at Bill, not wanting to miss a single movement he might make. Sookie felt a twinge of regret for the utterly amazed look on Topanga's face. But there just had not been enough time to explain _everything_ to Topanga about her and Bill, Sookie thought to herself. She would just have to explain stuff later. Everything had been moving along so quickly that evening. And _now_ was certainly not the time.

Sookie was concerned that Bill might use _too much_ force on the thief. Part of her wanted Bill to scare the living daylights out of him, so they could all get closer to the answers they needed about Topanga Wheeler's stolen information.

Sookie reached out and placed her hand firmly on Bill's shoulder.

The two women watched as Bill pressed the thief back against the side of the van, gathering more of the man's collar into his hands, choking off a considerable amount of his oxygen. Under Bill's aggression, the thief wasn't likely going anywhere. Sookie looked down to see his feet leaving the ground as Bill jacked him up, higher and higher. Bill felt Sookie's palm over his shoulder. He understood her meaning for restraint.

But Bill had no intention of hurting the man….not too much.

Bill moved more quickly, roughly dragging the man along the side of the vehicle and around to the back, hidden from the public view in the parking lot. As Bill dragged him along the side, the thief whimpered, until the rear door lock scratched him across his shoulder blades and he cried out in pain from the bruising.

Sookie and Topanga side~stepped, following Bill in silence as he roughed the thief along the van. Suddenly, Bill took his hand from the thief's collar, but in total consternation, the thief continued to brace himself against the van, afraid to move another inch under the scrutiny of Bill's glaring, fixed gaze.

Looking directly into the man's eyes, Bill held his stare. In an instant, the man was quickly mesmerized. Glamoured. He was then under Bill's complete control.

"What is your name?" Bill demanded quietly.

"Willie McDermott," said the thief. He free will had vanished. Now 'glamour' by the vampire, he was now compelled by Bill to speak only the truth. "B-but, everybody calls me Hound Dog. I'm Hound Dog Willie."

"_Hound Dog Willie_…"Bill said with emphasis:" What is your profession, Hound Dog?"

"I-I'm a muscle guy. You know," said Hound Dog Willie; "I do odd jobs for people who need me. I used to be a full~time bouncer for a club."

"That did not pay very well, did it? Who do you work for now?" Bill asked.

"M-Mr. J.D. Gibson," said Hound Dog Willie said immediately.

"_J.D. Gibson?!" _Topanga blurted out in surprise.

"Who's J. D. Gibson?" Sookie turned to look at Topanga.

"J.D. is our town sheriff in Marfa! What the hell?!" said Topanga; "what's he gotta do with this?"

"Ah!" said Sookie;"looks like your sheriff is kinda untrustworthy, huh? Well, he wouldn't be the _first_ sheriff to walk on the shady side of things!" Sookie looked at Bill.

"I can't believe this!" said Topanga, still trying to fathom this revelation; "Everybody knows Sheriff Gibson. He knew my daddy for years! I even thought about going to him for help….until I decided it was better not to."

"Seems you were correct in not doing so, Topanga," Bill said, never taking his eyes from Hound Dog Willie.

"Where is Miss Wheeler's bag?" Bill asked him pointedly; "you know, the one you stole from her earlier this evening?"

"It's…it's in a safe place," stuttered Hound Dog.

"Did you give that satchel to Sheriff Gibson?" Bill demanded.

"No. Not directly," said Hound Dog Willie;"t-there was a drop~off point. A post office box. I-I was told to put the papers in there."

"Is that where you deposited the information?"

"Yes, sir. Then… J.D. called me. He said I screwed things up."

"Yes, not a very good Hound Dog. You _have_ screw~up,Willie," Bill agreed. "Now you are going to tell me, where is J.D. Gibson right now?"

"I-I have no idea, sir."

Bill squinted his eyes down into Willie's.

"Bill, ask him if he was supposed to kidnap Topanga, too?" Sookie said;"was that part of the plan?"

Hound Dog turned his head and looked directly at Sookie. "Yes ma'am, I was. I was supposed to grab her, if I could. I screwed that up."

"_You sonovabitch!" _Topanga said angrily. Sookie placed her arm around Topanga.

"Try to stay calm, Topanga," Sookie said.

"I can't help losin' it, Sookie!"said Topanga;"oh, what a _dickhead_ to even go along with a plan like this!"

"Undoubtedly," said Bill; "But remember Topanga, Hound Dog Willie is only the 'muscle guy,' as he said. Your _real_ problem is your sheriff, J.D. Gibson. And your ex~boyfriend, Carson, I suppose."

"I can't believe this _shit!_" muttered Topanga, her eyes filling up with tears again. Sookie tightened her arm round her.

"Don't you worry, Topanga. Me and Bill are gonna git to the bottom of this thing," said Sookie, "O.k., Hound Dog, where were you goin' to take Topanga?"

"N-no where, ma'am," said Willie;"J. D. told me to just grab her, tie her up, gag her and put her in this here van…..along side her brother."

"_What?" _Topanga and Sookie cried out almost at the same time.

Bill gave Hound Dog Willie a mighty shove, then holding him away from the rear door of the van, Bill placed his strong fingers over the handle of the lock and popped it open. Bill pulled the door open. There inside, bound in ropes at his feet, his hands tied behind him and with a gag across his mouth was a young man. He was lying on his right side on the floor of the van.

"_Jesse! Oh my God!" _Topanga squealed.

She leapt forward up into the back of the van, scrambling inside. Bill shoved Hound Dog Willie into the van. He tumbled across the van floor with great velocity, somersaulting into some folding chairs that had been stacked to the side. Then Bill pulled Topanga's brother up into a seated position.

In the next few moments, Topanga was pulling the cloth gag from Jesse's mouth. And

the brother and sister watched in amazement as Bill made short work of freeing him from the knotted ropes around both his wrists and ankles at vampire speed. Just as quickly, it seemed, Bill had bound and gagged Hound Dog Willie, in the same fashion, leaving him sitting inside the van, switched places with Jesse Wheeler.

"Wow! You are fast, Bill!" said Topanga.

"_You sonovabitch!" _Jesse exclaimed looking at Hound Dog Willie, as soon as he could speak;"I'll kick your _ass_ for this! Give me a minute to _kick his ass!_"

Jesse was looking from Bill to Sookie to Topanga to Hound Dog.

"Oh Jesse, Jesse are you alright?" Topanga cried, hugging her brother's neck as he squirmed out of her embrace because he was still angry at having been hog~tied and left on the floor of the van unable to move or speak. Sookie thought, Jesse so reminded her of Jason, with his short, blonde curly hair and light eyes. He wore a cotton shirt that had ben torn, jeans and just like Topanga, cowboy boots.

"Topanga I'm fine!" said Jesse shaking his head, still flustered;"who are these folks? I mean….I really appreciate ya'lls help…thanks, man." Jesse looked at Bill fangs. He snapped them in.

"All in a night's work. I'm Bill."

Jesse gave Sookie a quick downward glance, taking in her blonde hair, the short halter dress and her high heels.

"Jesse, this is Sookie, Bill's girlfriend. They have just been heaven~ sent. I met them in the park a little while ago. And I would _never_ have found you without their help tonight," said Topanga sincerely.

Jesse was still looking around a bit. He took a second glance at Sookie, who had walked over and stood close to Bill. Sookie extended her hand to Jesse with a little smile.

"Nice to meet you, Jesse…I have a big brother named Jason. So I know Topanga's feelin' _so_ relieved that you're alright," said Sookie; "…Bill and me are happy to help."

Jesse reached out and shook hands with Sookie. Bill nodded.

"Well… Me and Topanga are certainly beholdin' to the two of ya'll. I probablyI owe you my life. Have no idea what this asshole was told to do with us. Thank you. Thank you for helpin' me and my sister," said Jesse; "So, uh…so ya'll are…vampires?"

"I am vampire," Bill said looking at Jesse warily; "Sookie is not."

Bill waited for Jesse's full reaction.

"Well…" Jesse took a breath;" I know ya'll been out of your coffins for awhile now. Ever since that _Tru Blood _stuff got manufactured every where, "said Jesse; "We don't have no vampires in Marfa. That's where me and Topanga are from."

"I already told them , Jesse," Topanga said.

"Oh, o.k. I met a few vampires here in Dallas since we got here," Jesse added.

Bill continued to size up Jesse. He seemed to Bill like a decent person with no particular prejudices against Bill's kind. Bill knew mortals sometimes find it awkward talking about such things. Sookie was standing very close to Bill. Squeezing his arm for support, a little smile across her lips.

It made Bill feel so good to know she was right there beside him.

"I hope the vampires you encountered recently were behaving themselves," Bill smirked.

They all engaged in a soft chuckle together.

Jesse quickly extended his hand to Bill and they shook hands.

"Uh, no problems with anybody, at all," said Jesse; "you fellas come in real handy sometimes, that's for sure."

Sookie smiled. "I'll certainly testify to that." She squeezed Bill's hand. As much as Bill desired to slip away with Sookie now, there were plenty of unanswered questions about the Wheelers. And what they were up against.

"So…you were looking for your sister, obviously, when Hound Dog Willie jumped you?" asked Bill.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah. He hit me in the head with somethin' and my lights went out for a spell. He dumped me into this van and when I came to, he had me all tied up and gagged! I thought he had Topanga at that point."

"_I know_," said Topanga; "I was _so_ worried. How's your head?" She tried to inspect her brother's crown, but he pushed her hands away.

"Aw, stop fussin' with me, Toppy, I'm okay I told ya,"said Jesse; "We shoulda come to Dallas with our _own_ back up! Didn't I tell you? Now that fucking boyfriend of yours has got everything he needs! I heard ya'll talkin.' There's no doubt about it. Carson Lewis is workin' with J.D. Gibson!"

"Jesse, Carson is _not _my boyfriend _anymore!_" said Topanga; "please _stop _callin' him _that!_ We've been over this a million times. Everything's my fault."

"Well maybe if _you _had _waited_ a few months, Topanga, and not dropped your drawers so fast for CarsonLewis, maybe we would still have daddy's legacy in _our_ hands!" Jesse raised his voice at his sister in pure frustration.

"_That's right!" _Topanga said, throwing up her hands; "I can't argue with you, Jesse! You're always the _smart_ one, ain't ya?"

"Please," said Sookie; "ya'll don't tear each other down. Ya'll are family."

Jesse and Topanga looked sheepishly at each other. Neither spoke another cruel word.

"Hurling insults at one another will gain you nothing. Look at it this way.." Bill said;" at least now you both know that it's your town sheriff who is the mastermind behind the theft of your credentials. And the plot to steal your rightful inheritance. Apparently, he and Mr. Lewis think they can make an end~run around you two and get to the hidden safe first. It is a slippery slope, but perhaps the authorities should be contacted after all."

Jesse stared at Topanga. "_Geez Louise! How much did you tell them, Topanga?"_

"I told them _everything _Jesse," said Topanga;" Everything! We need help. I know they're strangers but thank God, Bill and Sookie could help us! I don't know Bill. We still have no proof. Just Hound Dog's word. I mean…I know you vampires specialize in gettin' at the truth of things but-"

"We don't mind, really," said Sookie; "Jesse, do you have any idea where Carson might be?"

"Not really," said Jesse flatly; "If I could just lay my hands on that lyin' piece of shit! I'd knock him right into next Tuesday for stealin' what belongs to us! And for breakin' my little sister's heart!" Jesse was justifiably mad.

And Topanga was looking quite miserable again.

Sookie turned to Bill, pulling on his arm. "Bill! Maybe you can glamour Hound Dog Willie again and get that post office mailbox number outta him! Then we could swing by there and maybe git the information before J.D. Gibson has chance to get his hands on it! Might be worth a try! And Carson Lewis could still be hangin' around out here, too! Whaddya think, Bill?" Sookie was a little too excited.

Bill turned Sookie around to face him. He placed both his hands on Sookie's shoulders, looking into her eyes. He regarded Topanga and Jesse.

"Excuse us for a moment," Bill said.

"Sure," said Jesse.

Bill pulled Sookie a few paces away from the van and Topanga and Jesse.

"Sookie, what are you sayin? I think we've done quite enough," said Bill; "I think it is time for us to go, sweetheart."

Sookie blinked at him in disbelief.

"Bill…. you _can't_ mean that. We can't go _now_, Bill. No way. Topanga and Jesse still don't have their satchel back," said Sookie;"…and they don't have a _clue_ where that scoundrel Carson Lewis is? Or Sheriff Gibson? How lowdown and dirty is he?"

"Sookie…this truly isn't any of our business," Bill said squeezing her shoulders; "I know this whole thing is fascinating, but I think Jesse and Topanga can take it from here. They do have more _clues, _sweetheart. And they may have enough to contact someone who will be in a position to -

Bill stopped talking as he read the expression on Sookie's face. She stared into Bill's eyes.

"Bill… we can't walk away now. I'd feel like…like we let them down. Seriously. How could you even consider it?" asked Sookie; "Sheriff Gibson has followed them all the way from Marfa, Texas. He's determined to take what is theirs. He probably has more henchman around. More than just stupid~ass Hound Dog Willie, who really isn't _that good_ of a hound dog, right? And we ~together~ have this extraordinary _thing _that we can do! I just-I just feel like I know Topanga….somehow."

"Sookie, you feel a certain…kinship…with Topanga," Bill said; "Granted. You have a lot in common with her. But where is this going to end?"

"I don't know, Bill," Sookie said shaking her head; "But please…I wouldn't feel right just walkin' away now. I still feel like we can help. Topanga and Jesse _still_ need us."

They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Hey, listen, we understand if ya'll wanna take off now," said Jesse; "We got this guy tied up. Thank you. And now we _know_ J.D.'s in on the scam with Carson. That's major. Carson might be long gone. But maybe we can run by the post office, like Sookie said. Or find the old Zeller Estate and pick up the scent there. We appreciate ya'll for helpin' so much."

"Yeah," said Topanga, looking sadly at Sookie;"In just the short time I've known you, Sookie, I feel so close to you. You've both been so kind. Bless your hearts, don't feel like ya'll have to get involved any further in our problems…"

"We don't mind getting' involved," Sookie said, holding Bill's hand; "and we want to see it through."

Bill looked sidelong at Sookie. Her expression was so determined and strong. It was the same way she had looked only a couple of nights before in Fangtasia, as she had defended her friend Lafayette, verbally striking back at Eric against his cruelty.

It was true, she had not known Topanga and Jesse Wheeler for very long. But after meeting this brother and sister team, Sookie was making this her fight, as well.

There was no way Sookie would walk away now. She had whole~heartedly taken up their mantle, Bill thought. Here was a pair who Sookie felt needed their support. And there was an injustice that needed to be set right. Of course, Sookie's curiosity was also into the mix. And Bill was reluctant. Only because he had no idea how long this quest for justice was going to take. Or where it was going to eventually lead them.

But Bill was always astounded by Sookie fearlessness. And nothing would sway her stubborn mind on the matter.

Bill walked back over to the van. He climbed up inside and pulled Hound Dog Willie to the edge, tearing the gag from his mouth. Willie's thoughts jumped into Sookie's head:

_*Oh shit, no! Please somebody stop him! Don't let this vamper near me again! Don't let him eat me! Please! I don't wanna die!*_

"Are you afraid?" Sookie asked Willie pointedly, as Bill sat the thief upright;"well, you should be! We're not playin' around here, Hound Dog. You better git a new line of work. Kidnappin' is a federal offense, mister!"

"_What do ya'll want?"_ Hound Dog Willie cried.

Bill snapped out his fangs.

"The keys to the van, "Bill said; "Jesse? You ride with me. Ladies? Please follow in the rental car."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Bill," Jesse agreed.

"I-I left the keys….on the f-front seat I think," said Hound Dog;"Hey now, this van don't belong to me! I~I gotta get it back to Arnold"s Apple Autos by 3 a.m! I ain't lyin' bout that, ya'll!"

Sookie sighed heavily. "Hmm, now that's a _real_ shame, Hound Dog Willie. Too bad.

We are _not_ goin' that way. Sounds to me like you are workin' for some people who _really_ don't care about you ,one way or the other. _And_ they are most likely gonna git you seriously _sent up the river_ for a very long time. If you're not careful, that is!"

Willie was sweating eyes bugging out of his head. He had no idea what was going to happen to him next. He was listening to Sookie, but he was keeping his eyes on the fangy, menacing vampire. Willie slowly rolled his eyes around to find Sookie again. Unfortunately, Willie was looking for Sookie to maybe save him from vampire Bill.

"Listen, I don't want no more trouble," Willie swallowed hard. He had no spit left in his mouth; "_please_ don't…don't hurt me! I'll tell ya'll _everything_ you want to know! And I'll give ya'll _anything _you want!"

"Oh, there is no question about that," Bill said slowly. Willie nodded.

"J.D. ain't payin' me enough to tangle with no _vampers! I just want to go home!_" Willie cried.

"Shut up and listen to Bill!" said Sookie harshly through her teeth.

Bill was making Hound Dog Willie quack in his boots, quite on purpose. He was momentarily amused at Sookie's tough stance. Bill watched her standing there in front of Topanga and Jesse, her hands on her hips. Her chin up slightly, an intent gleam flashing in her big brown eyes.

'"_Sent up the river?_ '" Bill raised his eyebrows questioning her choice of interrogation words. Sookie was trying her best to keep her serious scowl.

"Oh, I heard that once, in an old gangster movie on t.v. one night," said Sookie.

"Nice touch," Bill said. He winked at her. Sookie's tough composure fell apart. She was really enjoying herself. And Bill could sense it.

She leaned forward, placing her hand behind Bill's collar and to his surprise, she kissed him on the lips, ever so gingerly.

Sookie had learned over the weeks how to beware of those razor sharp fangs.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"I can tell…you and Bill are so much in love with each other," Topanga sighed.

Sookie glanced at Topanga, who was sitting in the passenger seat next to her, as Sookie drove the rental car, following behind the dark blue van that Bill was driving.

"Yeah," said Sookie;"we haven't known each other that long, but…it's pretty intense."

Topanga nodded. "Me and Carson were like that. I just can't believe it's over. Not like _this. _We were _so _happy. It all seems like a… dream now."

Topanga looked out the window. Sookie thought it might be better not to say anything. She was concentrating on _not _reading Topanga's thoughts. Because now, Sookie considered her a friend. And just like Jason or Tara or Arlene…Sookie vowed to try and respect their privacy. Anyway, Sookie now knew that everything Topanga Wheeler had told her and Bill was the truth.

"Sookie, I have days when I just don't want to get out of bed," Topanga went on.

"I know it must hurt so much. I'm sorry, Topanga," Sookie offered.

"It's not just what Carson did to me….it's my whole little world in Marfa! Everybody knows he left me," said Topanga; "It's awful. When you grow up in a small town, like me and Jesse did. Folks know every fucking thing about you! Your family goes back generations. And so do your neighbors families. Your history. Your parents. Your school. Your fucking grade point average. Every minute of every day…somebody _knows. _Who you are. Where you are. And _you _know what's happenin' in everybody else's lives!"

"Tell me about it," Sookie said with a smirk. Bill almost ran a red light in front of her. But he abruptly slowed down. Thank God, Sookie thought.

"That sure sounds like where me and Bill are from. Bon Temps, Louisiana," said Sookie, watching the dark blue van in front of her proceed through the intersection when the light changed;"I work in a bar. So I git to see a lot of people. And hear what goes on. I mean, I know what it's like for you, Topan_g_a. If you make a damned mistake, there's no way to fucking live it down! 'Cause everybody and their _mother _is in your damned business. All the time!"

"I know. I know you understand, Sookie. That's how it is with my daddy's reputation, too. Since daddy died, our family business is no longer just between Jesse and me. My daddy's business could be all over the place. On everybody's tongue. I hate tongues waggin.' People you wouldn't ordinarily like or even be around in a big city or town, you kinda have to just shake your head and _live with them. Get along with them, _somehow."

"Oh yeah…some folks may be _crazy_ or different in some way. Or just plain _lazy_ ~we got plenty of those in Bon Temps ~ but they are _yours. _They belong to you in a sense. Like everything in the town is yours. Because it's a small place and you _live_ there. You gotta put up with it all. Kinda like extended family?"

"Sookie…you got it, girl."

"I do," said Sookie;"You put up with shit from them that you never would tolerate from any strangers. They know where you are vulnerable. Almost everything about you. So you show them your love. And your shame. And your terrible troubles. Every day."

"That's why this betrayal by Carson goes so deep inside of me," Topanga said sadly;

"I have to share my _pain_ with the _whole_ fucking town."

"Yeah…"

"B-but Sookie… you have this wonderful relationship with…a vampire. And Bill loves you."

"I love him, too," said Sookie; "….with all my heart."

"That's good. And you have this extraordinary gift._ The ability to read folks minds!"_ Topanga said in wonder.

"I guess sometimes it's a gift," Sookie said flatly. "But other times… it's a curse."

"Well, you oughta make some money off it."

"You're right. I should."

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Bill looked through the rearview mirror. Sookie was keeping up very well following along in the rental car, as Bill maneuvered the streets of Downtown Dallas in Hound Dog Willie's borrowed van.

Jesse Wheeler sat in the passenger seat next to Bill. They had taken the gag from Willie's mouth so he could tell them how to get back to the post office where he had made the 'drop' of Topanga's important satchel. That was the only lead they had at half~past 2 a.m.

"So…do you have any sisters, Bill?" Jesse asked, looking out of his side window.

Bill glanced at Jesse. "None living."

"Oh. Oh. I'm sorry, Bill. _Damn,_ I forgot," Jesse closed his eyes in apology.

"Forget it," said Bill shaking his head and looking for the next right turn.

"It's just that you seem like such a regular dude, you know?" said Jesse.

Bill gave a small smile. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It's meant as one, partner. It truly is. You know…Sookie is such a smart girl. She _really _has a lot goin' for her," Jesse nodded;"Not like Topanga. Who gets herself in deep with the first lyin' scumbag that blows through town!"

"Aren't you being a little hard on your sister?" Bill said;"And how much proof do you really have that Carson Lewis is tied to this plot to deceive you with J.D. Gibson?"

"This is some serious shit, Bill," said Jesse;"it could involve _millions_ of dollars! Millions that rightfully belong to me and Topanga. I know for a fact that Carson has not been straight with either one of us….not Topanga. Not me. He's _not _who or _what _he told us he was. Nothin' he told us about himself panned out. Topanga wouldn't do nothin' about lookin' into Carson's past. So I did. He's a god~damned con artist, Bill. I found out Carson has been in fucking _prison for fraud_ a few years ago!"

"Those 'facts' you uncovered about him do not mean that he does not have feelings for your sister,"said Bill;"perhaps he really likes her. Perhaps even loves her."

Jesse sat up straight in his seat, staring at Bill. "Well…ain't you full of fuckin' surprises. I'm suppose to roll over and let this Romeo take my sister for everything she's worth?"

"I am suggesting nothing of the kind. I am only saying, perhaps things are _not _as they appear. And I am only saying this to you,Jesse… When everything is out on the table ~which it isn't yet~ there could be another explanation for Mr. Lewis's behavior," Bill said.

"I guess we'll see. But Carson has probably never done an honest day's work in his whole damned life," Jesse smirked.

Bill made the final turn on Ewing Street and the two~story post office building was just up ahead on the left. He pulled down on the left turn signal. He glanced into the rearview mirror and into Sookie's eyes.

"Jesse, simply because a man earns his living on the shady side of the street, does not mean he is beyond human emotions,"said Bill;"That he cannot care very deeply and passionately for someone. And he even might attempt to make a change. Perhaps find redemption if he can. I am not saying _this _is the case with Carson Lewis. But at the very least, I believe he should have a chance to explain himself…to Topanga. She truly seems to believe that what they had together was real."

Jesse sat there for a moment without speaking. Bill pulled the van up into a parking space near the front of the post office. Sookie pulled the rental car up beside the van.

"I have to admit, I never thought about it like that, Bill," said Jesse;"But whatever Carson's fucking explanation is, I don't want him within a mile around my sister."

Bill smirked. "You sound very much like someone I know in Bon Temps."

Within minutes, after making sure Hound Dog Willie's ropes and gag was very secure, the foursome were entering the brightly~lit post office all together.

Topanga and Jesse Wheeler hurried ahead of Bill and Sookie, anxiously wanting to find out if the secured post office box still held the irreplaceable information they so desparately needed to retrieve.

They all looked to the right side of the room, where during the daylight hours, patrons are checking in their packages or buying stamps. That side was now closed. But the other side, where the post boxes were located was still open. Topanga and Jesse stepped to the side and let Bill walk on first.

Bill held Sookie's right hand as he knocked on the EMPLOYEES ONLY door. In the back offices, they heard the sounds of music playing and postal employees voices laughing as they were sorting mail and packages.

A man opened an envelope~sized peep hole. They could see nothing but his blue eyes. The man's eyes widened slightly at seeing so many people standing on the other side of the door.

"Yes? What can I help ya'll with?" said the man.

"We need some assistance,"said Bill.

"With what?"

"We need to know the post office box number that belongs to J. D. Gibson," said Bill.

"What? I can't give ya'll that information!"

"You can," said Bill slowly, staring into the man's eyes. "And you will. Open the door."

On the count of two, the door was unlatched and opened.

"_What's goin' on, Aubrey?" _called one of his co~workers.

"Aubrey…"Bill said quietly. "Now you will inform your co~workers that you are going to help some customers. Tell them not to worry. You will return in a minute."

The man regarded to his co~workers over his shoulder, his eyes still transfixed to Bill's.

"I need to help some customers," Aubrey called out;"don't worry! I'll be back in a minute!"

"Very good, Aubrey," said Bill;"what is your full name?

"Aubrey Carmichael."

"How long have you worked for the U.S. Postal Service, Aubrey?"

"Eighteen years."

"You are doing a stellar job, Aubrey. Just remain calm, "said Bill; "And now to the matter at hand. J. D. Gibson's post office box. I'm afraid we don't have an address. You'll have to look it up by name."

"Yes sir," said Aubrey.

The postal clerk shut the door behind him. He walked past everyone and over to a long set of locked cabinets underneath a book shelf where maps and atlases were kept. Aubrey Carmichael pulled a key ring from his front pocket that held at least twenty keys. He fumbled until he found the right one. He stooped to unlock the second cabinet and produced a black ledger. The list of P.O. box numbers was alphabetized.

"I'll take that, Aubrey, thank you. Don't move," said Bill firmly.

"Yes, sir."

Bill thumbed through each page as Sookie, Topanga and Jesse crowded around him, peering as best they could into the ledger.

"No J. G. Gibson," said Bill;"that was a long shot."

"Try the Js!" Sookie said, her hand over Bill's trying to turn the page.

"Nope," said Bill.

"Try… _Carson Lewis," _Topanga said miserably. Bill looked at Topanga. Then at Sookie, who had a sinking expression on her face.

Bill tripped the pages backward. And there it was. He read it out loud.

"C. Lewis, P.O. Box 2725.…2 week~subscriber only," said Bill.

"_That sonavabitch!" _Jesse hit his fist into his palm with a loud smack.

Topanga shook her head, blinking back her tears.

Sookie looked at Bill. "Oh shit."

[End of Chapter 4.…..to be continued…..]


	5. Chapter 5

UP All Night in Dallas

[ I will add another Disclaimer here: No copy~right infringement intended. Sookie, Bill and Jessica all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. I am only borrowing them to tell a little story… All the other characters in this bit of fiction are the product of my fertile imagination J ~ WARNING: Intended for Mature readers, as there are Adult themes/language/ explicit sexual dialogue and situations throughout the story. That's the way I write. I would love to read your thoughts on this story, so please feel free to comment & give feedback… I hope you will continue to enjoy! ]

Chapter 5

As everyone had already guessed, there was nothing to be found inside Carson Lewis's post office box. It was empty.

Except for the key that Hound Dog Willie had been told to leave behind in the box.

The Ramada Inn Downtown Dallas was only six blocks away. Topanga and Jesse Wheeler had two rooms there with the customary adjoining door in~between. Everyone agreed, it seemed the perfect place to occupy and huddle in, to strategize their next move….. And the mortals were all getting hungry and needed to take a time out to find something to eat.

Fortunately in Dallas, the Drive~Thru window at _Popeye's Famous Chicken_ was open all night long.

Jesse Wheeler ordered a 4~piece Cajun chicken combo, with a side of baked potato planks and a large lemonade. Topanga Wheeler said she was not hungry, still so upset about Carson's name being on that p.o. box… But she ordered a 3~piece chicken drumsticks platter, anyway, not even sure she could swallow one morsel of it. And Sookie Stackhouse ordered the medium barbeque wing platter, some curly fries and a large sweet tea.

Hound Dog Willie did not get to order anything. He was still tied up and gagged in the back of the dark blue van.

Some time later, after securing their greasy boxes and styro~foam drink cups filled with delights from_ Popeye's_, they all entered the motel room together ~ Topanga's room. Bill observed as everyone else made a beeline straight for the table and chairs near the windows. And without another spoken word , the famished human beings opened up their boxes of chicken, potatoes, buttermilk biscuits and sweet drinks and began devouring the meals in unison.

Bill stood in the middle of the room and watched them all for a few seconds. Sookie, Jesse and Topanga did not speak or even look up at each other for several minutes. They were all busy. Doing _one_ of things mortals still have a need for and love to do. And what Bill, as a vampire, no longer had as a second thought. 'Chowing down,' is the expression that came to Bill, as he watched them eating. Although, Bill had been engaged in 'fangbanger' blood parties, in his past. It was akin to the very same atmosphere of eating something you were absolutely starving for. Minus the accompanying, inevitable sex that happens often happens at a blood orgy. But pretty much the same single~minded behavior, Bill thought. All three of them ravenously slurped down the sweet drinks and stuffed their mouths with chicken pieces.

If anyone had told Bill in the year 1865 ~ after being 'turned' into a vampire ~ that someday….far into the distant future….he would find himself standing in a room full of hungry mortals, watching them _sucking on_ _chicken bones,_ Bill would have called them crazy. But that is exactly what he was doing. Bill shook his head, smirking at the absurd reality of it.

Here was another sidebar consequence that was happening to him because he had met Sookie. But he had to admit, _this _was not nearly as bizarre as some of the other things he had encountered since meeting her. Another human things, he had long forgotten about. Or had not experienced at all until he met her. Because he loved her and he wanted to spend every waking moment he could with her. Ever since his undead life had begun, Bill had never before been so caught~up in the affairs of human beings. Now, Bill found himself constantly with a first row seat to all kinds of random occurrences.

Being with Sookie, nearly every night, it was just a normal by~product of her life in Bon Temps. And now, a prevailing part of his. Something that only happens because he is walking around in Sookie's life. And for the most part, it astounds him.

Bill found himself closer to mortals than he had ever thought was possible. Even with dreaming so long ago of that elusive thing vampires call 'Mainstreaming.' Bill never thought he would be involved so intimately. Daily.

Being close to Sookie, required meeting all of Sookie's friends, family and co~workers…Jason, Tara, Lafayette, Arlene, Terry. Even Sam, her boss.

Bill had listened as everyday Sookie emphatically shared with him particular little details, some little fragment about each of the people she cared about .The dramas in their mortal lives. Their hopes. Their dreams. Their worries. And their triumphs. The fabric of events that happened in their mortal lives. The things that made them happy and made them sad. Everything they shared with her, Sookie would share all this with Bill. Just crazy little things like: Jason getting to work late for the third straight morning in a row and some _new _supervisor _threatening _to dock his pay…! Or Terry soon going to spend _big money_ on a nice, new jacket for his war veterans meeting next month in Monroe.…. Or Arlene was shocked to be the 1000th customer as the local flea market, one Saturday, and she actually _won_ a prize! Lafayette got an 'honorable mention' from a food critic in the _Shreveport News and Telegram _who had stopped by Merlotte'sand really enjoyed his tasty gumbo. Or Tara lost her drivers' license the other day and she was highly pissed! Bill heard all about it.

He had helped Sookie baby~sit Arlene's kids one night. That had been fun. Once they had taken in a movie together at Randy's TruLight Drive~in off Highway 9. Doesn't get any more 'normal' than that, Bill thought. One night, he had helped Sookie to sell raffle tickets for the Bon Temps Junior High School Science League. The kids had needed money to purchase new state~of~the~art telescopes. After a couple of days had gone by, there was an 'anonymous' benefactor who had generously given the school all the money they needed, and them some, to afford the science equipment. Sookie had eye~balled Bill, but he would never admit to being the anonymous person.

And when everything was serene, there were always those very quiet evenings when the two of them just sat cuddling together on Sookie's porch, listening to the rain falling…. and making plans for their next evening together…

After only a few short weeks, Bill was surprised to find that he had engulfed himself in so much _normal human_ _activity_…..because of Sookie. Because of just being near her. And in understanding who she is and what is important to her.. And what makes her happy. And Bill was truly grateful for all of it. He cherished every moment with Sookie. Every moment… in the things that concerned her. It had all been such a grand surprise for him. The richness of his life now was all so unexpected.

What Sookie had opened up and brought back to him, again, was priceless. And he loved her for it. And he loved her just for herself.

Bill vowed that one day….he would tell her the _truth._ The truth of _everything_

Because he knew he owed that to Sookie.

But just then, all Bill could do was sit down opposite the trio of mortals and patiently wait for them to finish eating. Bill knew they would most likely think better with full stomachs. And there was a lot to think about.

He took a seat in the lounger across the room. On the desk was a telephone directory. He started thumbing through it. After a moment, he looked up.

"Well, the trouble is….Booth Zeller, your father's patron who had him install the security safe, has more than one property here in Dallas," Bill said;" Did either of you know this?"

Bill addressed Topanga and her brother Jesse. Jesse looked at Bill and nodded. He had just finished a big gulp of his lemonade.

"Yeah. Sure. We know that," said Jesse;" The Trap Man most likely installs _several_ security hideways for the same people. At indifferent locations! All we gotta do is remember _where _the safe is that Booth Zeller promised to our daddy. Topanga had a chance to look through everything daddy had on paper. I didn't read half of that stuff. Topanga! _You_ saw all the addresses! And wasn't there a _map?_"

"Yeah, Jesse. But I _can't_ remember everything I saw," Topanga sighed heavily; "what does it matter anymore? Carson has out~smarted all of us, hasn't he? Carson has his hands on what he came to git." Topanga was waving around a chicken bone into the air.

"Well _try _to remember Topanga," said Jesse;"That's all we got at this point. Or we might as well pack up our things and head back to Marfa with our tails tucked in!"

"Oh, I don't _know_," Topanga said miserably. Sookie continued eating and listening.

"_Damn it!" _squawked Jesse; "I still can't believe this shit is happenin'!"

Bill looked back down at the directory. "Don't give up just yet, Topanga. The postal clerk, Mr. Carmichael, told us that a young dark~haired man with dark eyes was just there and picked up the contents of his p.o. box only a few minutes before we arrived. Does that sound like Carson?"

"Dark hair. Dark eyes," Topanga sighed, staring into space; "Yeah… I suppose that _could be_ Carson. It does sounds like Carson."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "And razor stubble. Is he growin' a beard or not? I never trusted that guy."

Bill pulled a folded city map from his inside jacket pocket. "I picked this up before we left the post office. Topanga? Do you think if you heard the street name, you might remember it from your father's contract? Perhaps it would jog your memory. I have another way, as you know. But, I'd rather not use it on you. I mean, if you might think of it on your own. In any event, we don't have enough time to check out all of these properties this evening."

"Whaddya mean?" said Topanga;"Me and Jesse's got all day tomorrow."

"Well, we don't," Sookie piped in; "Bill and me have to be back at the Hotel Carmilla before dawn. It's light~tight."

"Light~tight? Hotel Carmilla? "Topanga said, looking at Bill. "Damn. Right. Forgot again. I'm sorry, Bill…"

Sookie glanced at her boyfriend. Bill did not say anything. And he seemed to be singularly engrossed, while looking down at the address directory and the map of the Municipality of Dallas that he held in his hands.

Next to his amazing blue eyes, Sookie loved to look at Bill's hands. One day, in the very early part of their relationship, while they had been basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Sookie had taken Bill's hands into hers and closely examined them. She remembered Bill had laughed at her. But Sookie had taken her time, turning his hands over and over again, examining them very closely… And oh, what magic he could coax from her with those skilled fingers of his! She had gazed at his hands from every angle. Not only were his fingers cool to the touch, but strong and so nimble. She loved the long, sculptured shape of his fingers. His nails were smooth and elongated.

They were beautiful. Graceful. Even after all the hard work, so many decades ago, that Bill had performed when he had farmed and labored tending the land on the Compton property. Even after the seemingly endless months he had spent in the military, in the wooded countryside, roughing it through the thick brush with his fellow soldiers. Bill's palms were only slightly calloused from his human life. And nothing had changed because he was vampire. His physical presence would never alter. And that certainly included his hands. His hands were magnificent. The nails so smooth and elongated.

The perfect hands for caressing.

Sookie put down the last barbeque wing on her paper plate, hastily wiping her fingers and her mouth with a napkin. She stood up and walked slowly across the room and over to where Bill was seated in the lounger. Sookie also loved that 'serious,' almost brooding scowl Bill had sometimes when he was concentrating on something….other than her. He didn't even know when he was doing that…scowling. And it made Sookie want to get his attention back. That 'look' he had was sexy as hell. As she studied her boyfriend, Sookie thought to herself, everything about Bill is sexy as hell. And Sookie knew this trip to Dallas was having a strange affect on her.

She remembered of course when Bill had told her weeks before that tasting his blood would heighten her libido. Boy, he wasn't kidding about that, Sookie thought. Of course, she had always been attracted to Bill from the first time she saw him. Before the blood. Long before they had ever declared themselves for one another. But yes! Being away with him, on this trip to Dallas ~ and having the light/tight hotel room together ~ was _really_ making her all kinds of horny. All the time. At the most ridiculous moments. _Like now. And this _was certainly not the right time, Sookie thought. Not when they couldn't do anything about it.

But all of a sudden, Sookie felt a _rush_ to get next to him.

She craved for Bill to touch her…_somewhere! _

Bill looked up as Sookie stood there in front of him. She smiled, turned slightly, then instinctively Bill pulled her close, making room for Sookie to sit down on his lap. The rocking lounger shifted, pitched and wobbled a bit, with the weight of both he and Sookie on it. Bill tensed his legs to keep the lounger from moving quite so much. While Sookie wiggled into a comfortable spot across his legs, peered down at the directory, seemingly blissfully unaware of the large, moving chair. Bill held up directory which had a list of properties in Booth Zeller's name. Sookie pulled the map from his hand, determined to interfere with anything and everything that forced Bill's attention away from her.

Finally, Bill bent his head forward, dragging his lips and nose along her soft skin. He placed a tiny kiss on Sookie's bare shoulder, then up to her temple.

"Do you feel better now? I mean… after eating something?" Bill softly asked her, bringing his arms round her waist to hug her closely.

"I feel _so _much better,"Sookie said smiling, settling herself back against him. She looked at her fingers;"Oops…didn't get all that barbeque sauce …" Sookie licked the two middle fingers of her right hand, as Bill watched. She knew _exactly _what she was doing, Bill thought. He gently kissed her cheek, then down along the side of her chin as she lifted it upward for him to reach. Bill groaned.

"O.k….we gotta wrap this up," Bill said squinting, looking down at Sookie's soft, perfectly irresistible shoulder;" we gotta wrap this up…very very soon, folks."

Sookie giggled, understanding his true meaning. She caressed Bill's arm that was around her. Then she looked back down at the directory.

"What about this Zeller property on Sanford Avenue? Does that name ring any bells, Topanga?" said Sookie, calling over her shoulder.

"Not really…." Topanga took a small sip of her brother's drink, still lost in her thoughts, seated at the table.

"How 'bout….Reyerson Square? It's …not very far from here actually, " Bill said. He held the map up steady as Sookie was beginning to wiggle her backside in his lap, again.

"Sookie…don't do that…" Bill whispered into her ear.

"Do… _what?_ Sookie cooed innocently, placing her full weight back against him this time her legs loosed a bit. She forced the directory down across her own knees, taking Bill's right hand and guiding it slowly down between her thighs. The knit halter dress was short enough, exposing quite a bit of her legs already. She tightly closed her thighs with Bill's hand still there. Their backs were turned to Topanga and Jesse, who were still seated at the table across the room. How naughty of her was this? Bill thought.

Bill brought his left hand down across Sookie's hip. Oh, she felt so warm and relaxed, shifting her bottom on his lap, he thought. The comforting memory invaded his thoughts of just how wonderful the reality of being intimate with Sookie always is. She was his oasis. His light and his warmth and his food. He wanted her. He could get lost in her.

_God_, she was teasing him again, he thought, and it was almost like torture. _God,_ he wished they were somewhere all alone, this little escapade behind them and finished.

But Bill knew he had to see it through until the end now.

"Isn't there a property that begins with a 'B' or somethin'?" said Topanga thoughtfully;"seems like I remember that-"

"_Balboa Street?!" _Bill said sharply. He found the street had one of the Zeller addresses. Bill sat Sookie straight up in his lap, taking the map out of her hand; _"Here it is._ Looks like….ten, fifteen miles from here." Bill abruptly stood up, taking Sookie up with him. She turned around and gave him a mischievous grin. Then she shrugged her shoulders.

"Does that sound right?" Jesse asked his sister; "Balboa Street?"

"Balboa…Balboa…yes," Topanga nodded;"I think I remember seein' that street name on daddy's contract!"

"Sounds promising, doesn't it?" Sookie asked smiling up at Bill.

They took another moment eye~sexing each other.

"All kinds of promising," Bill said folding the map and tucking it into his jacket;"I think we had better get a move on."

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

There were six properties owned by the late oil tycoon, Booth Zeller, scattered around the city like Monopoly game acquisitions. And there was not enough time to drive around inside and outside the belt loops of Dallas to inspect every single one of his properties, all before dawn. Mr. Zeller had been well~known in the community. He had made his fortunes in the 1940s and 1950s. And he had lived a comfortable life for many years. Until the fallibilities in his hereditary gene pool had finally caught up with him, and he succumbed to a multitude of cancerous internal organs at age 72.

So Bill, Sookie, Jesse and Topanga decided to take another wild turn: Balboa Street _sounded like _an address that Topanga _thought she recognized _on one of her daddy's contracts, that was now stolen and probably never to be seen again. But what else did they have to go on?

The ladies were back in the rental car. And the boys [including Hound Dog Willie, who was still tied up and starving now] were back in the dark blue, borrowed van.

Balboa Street was situated in a very affluent neighborhood, as they all could discern on arriving at the address. _11792 Balboa Street. _Bill turned off the headlights as he coasted the van up opposite the huge, white house with 25-foot stone pillars at the entrance.

Sookie and Topanga were in the rental car behind the van. Sookie followed Bill's lead by turning off the vehicle headlights. They waited for a signal to make a move from Bill.

"Sookie, does it hurt much?" Topanga asked. Sookie pulled her eyes from the back of the van and looked at Topanga.

"Does what hurt?"

"Does it hurt…when Bill bites you?" asked Topanga slowly.

Sookie blinked. "Not really," Sookie said. She could not believe Topanga wanting to talk about her and Bill's relationship at a time like this. When they were all staring at the Zeller property and preparing to solve the mystery and go inside at any time. Well…maybe Sookie _could _believe it, after all. A lot of people these days are curious about human/vampire relationships. Curious about how vampires and humans 'get along.' Curious about the sex. Everything. Maybe Topanga just did not want to think about what was happening in her own life right then, Sookie thought. She wanted to think about something else. Sookie could understand that.

"We do it all the time," said Sookie, shrugging her shoulders as she gripped the sterring wheel.

"He bites you….all the time?" asked Topanga. Even in the dimness of the light, Sookie could se Topanga's eyes widened in wonder.

"Not _all_ the time," Sookie corrected her; "Mostly just when…we make love."

Topanga took in a breath. "How does that…feel? I mean….when he's…suckin' your blood like that?" Behavior that now seemed so normal between her and Bill, Sookie had forgotten, would appear rather strange to another mortal girl.

"It feels good. I can _feel it _right down to my toes!" Sookie said;" …and in _other_ places, too, if you know what I mean, Topanga." Sookie gave her a little smile.

"Oh hell girl, I know what you mean," Topanga said giggling softly; "wow…and his regular _male parts_, too? _That's_ really gotta be a plus, datin' a vampire, huh?"

"Topanga, I could sit here for the rest of the night tryin' to explain to you how wonderful it is,"said Sookie; "but I don't think there's any words to describe it, really. And if I had the vocabulary….I _still _couldn't explain it. I'm serious."

"_Hot damn! "_said Topanga; "Sookie, I hope you don't mind me bein' so dang nosey."

"It's alright."

"Carson and me had real good sex, too," said Topanga, hanging her head down;

"Carson's only human, like you and me. But we had our good times. We had some great times, actually. We definitely did, Sookie."

"It's not about whether you are supernatural or not," Sookie said;"it's about how you _feel_ about each other. _That's_ what really makes it special. I'm so sorry, Topanga."

Sookie reached over and placed her hand over Topanga's. The hurt and disbelief that Topanga was feeling was so fresh, Sookie thought. It would probably be a long, long time before Topanga Wheeler ever got over Carson Lewis.

Sookie looked through the wind screen and saw that Bill was opening his drivers' side door and stepping outside the van.

"Come on!" Sookie said to Topanga. The girls hurriedly scrambled out of the rental car.

Bill and Jesse walked behind the van and stood at the curb, waiting for the girls to join them. The vehicles were parked between two street lamps, therefore covering the foursome in shadows. At that time of the wee small hours of the morning, they were the only people around. They each stared across the wide street, which had a row of Bradford Pears as a divider for eastbound and westbound traffic. The huge Zeller Estate sat before them in the distance. Black wrought iron gates…. White column pillars…. And most probably:

"A very active security system," Bill surmised.

"But Mr. Zeller is _dead!" _said Topanga.

"Don't mean he ain't got _relatives _livin' in that house!" said Jesse.

"Oh Mary, Mother of God!" squeaked Topanga;"let's just go up there and ring the _damned _door bell! We need to find out if _this _is the right property! We need to know if Carson or J.D. Gibson has been here already."

Jesse looked at Bill. "Well Hoss, we didn't come all this way to back down now."

"Nobody's talking about backing down," said Bill;"We've been flying by the seat of our pants up until now. I guess there is no choice but to continue in the same vein."

"Besides," said Sookie;"if this one isn't the right place, we still got time to check Reyerson Square. That'll at least be _two _places."

"We don't know but Carson may have skipped out already," Jesse said.

"That's always a possibility," Bill nodded;"But let's try and take this one step at a time. Looks like the next step is trespassing on private property in Dallas."

Bill took Sookie's hand. And the foursome stepped off the curb together and proceeded to walk across Balboa Street. Halfway to the estate's wrought iron gates, as they neared the middle of Bradford pear street divider …. there was a _huge_ explosion!

The girls screamed and everybody hit the ground, covering their eyes and heads from the projectiles of breaking glass and the orange and yellow blast. The earth shook beneath them, as if an earthquake had occurred. Falling debri cascaded down everywhere as Bill flung himself across Sookie to shield her. When they all stood up again and backed away, they realized what had happened.

The Booth Zeller Estate that _had_ been located at 11792 Balboa Street _no longer existed!_

The entire mansion was now only a pile of flaming rubble and a 5-alarm fire scene.

"_Get back! Get back! We don't want anyone to get hurt!" _said a male voice.

Topanga gasped, hugging her brother, as they both still knelt in the grass. Topanga recognized the timbre of that voice, all too well.

Bill had dropped fang, not knowing what to expect next. Bill looked around as he held Sookie closely to him. They watched a figure dressed all in black running towards them from around the house, the bellowing black smoke and fire, arising from what was left of the flaming building. The young man ran out into the clearing of the yard, his eyes fixed on Topanga. He stopped running when he saw her. They looked at each other.

"_Carson!" _Topanga yelled breathlessly.

Bill hugged Sookie tightly. "I think we found the right property."

[end of Chapter 5.….._to be continued…_]


	6. Chapter 6

UP All Night in Dallas

[The final chapter. FOREWARNED: My stories are for Mature Adults. There continues to be adult language/adult content/explicit sexual situations in this story. I hope you will be entertained & enjoy the conclusion!;-)]

Chapter 6

"_What the fuck?!" _Jesse Wheeler's eyes were pinned to Carson Lewis.

"Oh my God, Bill, that house _blew up!_ Is everybody o.k.?" Sookie said, clinging against Bill, but still trying to look around for the others.

"Are _you _o.k.?" Bill said hastily, still gathering Sookie up into his arms.

"Yeah…yeah…I think so…" Sookie answered, looking down at her dress, then back at the bellowing fire and smoke just in front of them; "I'm fine, Bill. What about you, honey?" she patted his chest.

"Still in one piece," said Bill, placing his palm across Sookie's cheek. He was so grateful they had not walked any closer to the wrought iron gates of the Zeller property, as parts of it had shot out in the blast now lying only inches from them in the street.

Sookie's eyes came back up and over to Bill. She saw Bill had his fangs out again. Sookie continued inspecting his arms and torso. Apparently it would take a little more than a catastrophic explosion to hurt a vampire.

"I'm glad you're alright," said Sookie: "Topanga? Jesse?" Sookie called out, looking around again.

Topanga and Jesse had wandered only a few feet away during the blast. Jesse had his arms around his sister, who was half~standing/half~kneeling in the grassy knoll between the Bradford Pear trees.

Carson was still staring into Topanga's eyes. The totally demolished Zeller Estate was lit up like the Fourth of July just behind him. Carson had stopped running, but he had taken several hesitant steps as he approached Topanga and Jesse. The look on his face was immediately strained and apologetic. Jesse Wheeler was bent over slightly. He held his sister's elbow as they both stood up together very slowly.

Within a few seconds, all the neighborhood lights in every house started popping on, up and down Balboa Street. Dogs started barking. The residents began reacted to the startling blast, running out of their houses and onto their lawns, dressed in their pajamas and robes. Some of the men even came out of their houses with pistols and rifles, ready to defend themselves. It was Texas, after all. Everyone looking in utter disbelief and confusion at the fire, the smoke, the blown~out remnants of the old Booth Zeller Estate. And in the faint distance, racing towards the calamity, the sounds of several fire engine horns could be heard. The blaring signal in the air for their arrival permeated into the neighborhood.

The fireman would be there to do their job in just a very few minutes.

To Bill, Sookie, Topanga and Jesse's surprise, behind Carson Lewis they saw there were five or six other men, all dressed in suits and Stetson cowboy hats, emerging through the black smoke from around the back of the ruined mansion. They fanned out across the lawn, heading off and directing the curious neighbors who were walking up in a daze and confused state, asking questions about what was going on.

"Who are all _those men?" _Sookie asked;"I hope nobody was hurt in the house!"

"By the looks of them, Sookie, my guess is they are U.S. Marshalls, "Bill said looking at Carson Lewis. Bill and Sookie walked up closer to Jesse and Topanga.

Carson was now training his eyes on Bill.

"Actually, there are several federal agencies present here this morning. And no one was hurt. The house was empty," Carson said quickly: "I'm Carson Lewis. And you are-?"

"Bill Compton," said Bill; "I figured as much….about the agents. Glad no one was inside."

"And….you are a vampire," said Carson, noticing Bill's fangs.

Never mind that!" said Jesse impatiently; "Bill's with _us! _The real question is, did you _flatten_ that house, Lewis?"

"I'd be under arrest right now if I had," said Carson to Jesse.

"Well… we finally meet Carson Lewis. We've heard a great deal about you tonight," said Bill;"This is my girlfriend, Sookie. She is _not _a vampire. So you are in mixed company. And we are fast friends of the Wheelers. As you probably know, they have a very personal puzzle to solve. Sookie and I have been tryin' to help out. Obviously, you are here with the feds, Mr. Lewis?"

Carson nodded. "Call me Carson. I guess you could say that. Alot has happened." He sighed glancing at Topanga again. "I don't know where to begin."

"Hi, Carson. It's always best to start at the beginning," Sookie said.

"U.S. Marshalls? Federal agents?" said Jesse; "you gonna tell us what in blazes is goin' on here, Carson? Tell us the truth for once! Are you workin' with J. D. Gibson?"

Topanga was beyond words. Her eyes were glassy and expectant. She swallowed hard in the back of her throat, staring back at Carson.

Carson's thoughts rushed into Sookie's head: *_Oh, my darling….it is so difficult to tell you the whole truth of what has happened. _*

"Yes," said Carson taking a breath;"I worked with J.D. Gibson. It was our intent to steal your birthright. To swindle you both out of Booth Zeller's money. The money your daddy had negotiated for you."

Jesse glanced at his sister. Topanga looked sick. Jesse pointed his finger at Carson.

"You double~crossin' piece of shit! What did you do next? Wrangle it away from old J. D.? You double~crossed him too, didn't ya? Jesse asked;"you wanted all the money for yourself, eh Carson?

"No, no….that's not what happened, at all, "Carson said still gazing into Topanga's eyes; "I wanted to stop it all. I wanted to end it. I couldn't go through with it."

Topanga's hands went to her mouth. Her brother wasn't buying it.

"You expect us to believe that? After you had me and Topanga kidnapped? After you had that ass~hole Willie steal Topanga's satchel last night?"

Jesse was up into Carson's face. He did not like the way Carson was trying to appeal to Topanga.

"Jesse, give Carson a moment to explain himself," said Sookie;"please listen!"

"Oh hell no!" Jesse said ;"I ain't listenin' to no more filthy lies from this bastard! He's just tryin' to cover his ass with the feds around here! Who brought _them _into this?"

"Jesse, I did not cause this destruction," Carson said;" It was J.D. that was tryin' to take everything from you and Topanga. Not me. J. D. is under arrest. The Marshalls have him in custody now. Behind the house. They were tryin' to arrest him when the blast went off. He set the house with explosives to keep _me _from getting' to the safe, first. Thank God, we were in the pool house when the blast was ignited!"

Jesse stared at Carson in warily, his eyes squinted. "Are you telling' me…..that _you _decided not to run off with the money? That you found it? And called the feds in on this thing?"

"Yes," said Carson; "that is exactly what I am tryin' to tell ya. J. D. had his hands in a lot of pies. Not just yours and Topanga's. He had been stealin' a lot of money. Not just your daddy's, but from several Trap Men over the years! And nobody was the wiser. J.D. is a sheriff, right? He's had access to surveillance and bugging equipment. He had the perfect cover up for years. Until he decided to hire me. He took money from another of Booth Zeller's properties. It was all hush~money from dirty deals and drugs goin' back to the early 60s! Seven Hundred and Fifty Million Dollars! I wasn't goin' to let him do that to Topanga! Or you, Jesse. I needed to find out if the contract Jake Wheeler had made with Mr. Zeller was legit. Or if….all the money he had hidden in that safe was just as tainted as the rest of it."

Now Jesse was speechless for the moment.

"You could have walked away. Why did any of this matter to you?" Bill asked. Almost as if he already knew the answer.

"It matters to me," said Carson with his chin up; "Very much."

"Why?" Sookie asked;"You could have taken the Trap Man's share and disappeared. But you didn't. Why did you double~cross Sheriff Gibson….and still hang around?"

Carson did not answer Sookie or Bill. He moved away from Jesse, who was still burning a whole in Carson with his eyes. Carson stepped to the side, a little closer to Topanga.

"I have my reasons. Topanga…your knee is bleeding," Carson said gently. Everyone looked down at Topanga's leg. She had a half-inch cut just under her knee and some purple bruising. She must have scraped her knee when they all had hit the ground during the explosion. Topanga had not even felt the cut or the bleeding. In an instant, Carson was moving forward and sweeping Topanga up into his arms. Everyone watched as Carson lifted Topanga up, with no protest from her.

Bill was momentarily staring at the blood running down Topanga's knee. Sookie saw Bill lost in the moment. Her eyes widened at him, a little jealously.

Bill blinked then shrugged, concealing his fangs quickly.

Sookie tried very hard this time, not to invade either Carson's or Topanga's thoughts. But it was near impossible because both of them were in such a highly emotional, stressed out state of mind.

"_Hey! _What are you doin'?" Jesse said. Topanga placed her hands around Carson's neck, blinking back tears, without a word.

"Everyone please follow me," Carson said, turning and walking away with Topanga in his arms.

The fire engines had arrived on the scene ~ along with the local Dallas police ~ and they began to go about the business of distinguishing what was left of the small fires that had broken out in the massive rubble of the burnt out estate. The mansion was hardly recognizable now. Just a shell of its former self and the tall gables were crumbling under the weight of itself in the fire and smoke.

By now, a considerable crowd of neighbors and on~lookers in the street had gathered at the perimeter of the fallen iron gates in front of the house. The police were controlling that situation, directing people back around some wooden barriers that had been set in place, brought in on a flatbed truck. The scene was now chaotic, people standing everywhere and talking.

All the feds had come out of their secluded places from around the house. The U.S. Marshalls. The Federal Bureau of Investigations, the Dallas Police and firemen from three fire stations within a five mile area. Water from the fire hoses was now sparaying everywhere, as the firemen went about their work in making sure not on from the house was left unsoaked. The stench of the smoke was leaving the ruins and dissipating into the coolness of the early morning air, all along Balboa Street. The smell of burning electrical wiring, plaster board from the fallen walls and the tar from the melted rooftop was somewhat overwhelming.

Carson walked swiftly back the way he had come around the house carrying Topanga, with the others following behind him. "They're with me," Carson had to explain to the officers and the federal agents several times as they looked on at the people who were following close behind Carson.

When they had all walked around to the rear of the house, it was like another world.

The outdoor living space in the rear of the property was stunning. There was a huge Olympic~sized swimming pool which seemed to go on forever. And a very nice pool house was next to it, which was big enough to be called a bungalow. A towering pergola stood over an outside dining area, with glass table, a stone fireplace and teakwood furniture. Cascading tiers of waterfalls emerged down one side of the pool area and beautiful varieties of flowers all around. The walkways meandered out to a gazebo. And further in the distance were more gardens back in the shadows. There were cracks in the concrete and some downed trees from the huge blast, but other than that, the outdoor space seemed relatively untouched and was still perfectly landscaped.

They all soon learned, there was a command post of sorts, set up for the authorities, in the rear of the house. Even more serious ~looking men dressed in suits were walking around. And at the partially hidden side driveway, Bill spied a couple of black, unmarked vans were parked in the shadows behind a weeping willow tree.

Carson sat Topanga down very gently on a lawn lounger located near the pool.

"I- I'm alright," said Topanga weakly, looking at her bleeding knee cap.

"I want to make sure," said Carson; "I know there's a First Aid Kit around here somewhere."

Suddenly, one of the federal agents walked up to Carson.

"We're about to transport Gibson downtown now," said the man;" you need to be there."

"No, not yet," said Carson; "Please, I have some things to clear up here, first. Can we get a First Aid Kit over here? I'm sorry, this is Marshall Goldwire. These are the Wheelers and ….some friends who have been workin' on the case."

Everyone looked at U.S. Marshall Goldwire, decked out in is tan Stetson and dark suit.

" _J.D.?" _Topanga said, trying to stand up;"he's still _here?"_

"Please don't get up, Topanga," Carson said;"yeah, the FBI is takin' J. D. downtown."

"What did he use? Dynamite?" Bill asked.

Carson nodded. "Plenty of it."

"Where is he?" Jesse said between his teeth.

Suddenly, behind them, the door to the pool house opened and everybody turned and watched as two uniformed Dallas police officers escorted a man out with his hands in handcuffs behind his back. He was a small man, a little overweight. Balding. He looked sheepishly over at Jesse and Topanga as the authorities pulled him over and put him into one of the black vans.

It was Jesse's and Topanga's town sheriff from Marfa, Texas… Sheriff J. D. Gibson.

"_You sonavabitch!" _Jesse called out. J. D. did not look back at them.

Topanga and Jesse stared at J.D. Gibson until he was seated in the back of the black van and the door was shut. Now, everyone knew that J.D. stood alone as the real thief. And Carson Lewis had helped to expose him. Bill and Sookie looked at each other.

"Everything is not as it appears," Bill said to Sookie.

"Very true," said Carson looking at Topanga.

"Where is my satchel?" Topanga asked him.

"It's right here," said Marshall Goldwire. He walked over to a table that was near the pool house entrance. Lying there, in one of the chairs was Topanga's long lost bag. Marshall Goldwire handed the bag to Carson.

"We need to wrap things up here, soon," said the Marshall.

"Where have I heard that before?" said Sookie. Carson handed the satchel to Topanga.

"I had to go on makin' J.D. think that I was with him in his plan to rob you," said Carson; "It was the only way to protect you, Topanga. And that's all I ever wanted."

Topanga regarded Carson with a pouty expression. He could not decide if she believed him or not. Jesse sighed, looking back at the firemen's water hoses forming a waterfall over the mangled roof.

"Now…the house damned is destroyed. And the Trap Man's safe is destroyed with it," Jesse said was deflated for the first time that evening.

"Not necessarily," said Carson. He stood directly in front of Topanga as she sat on the lounger. "Topanga, I was able to go through everything in your satchel. Your daddy's Last Will and Testament. The contract with Booth Zeller. The property maps. I took my time with it. Topanga….your daddy was a brilliant man. And he made damned _sure_ that what he wanted to provide for you and for Jesse would _never_ be found. At least, not in an obvious way. "

"What-what do you mean, Carson?" Topanga asked.

"The Trap Man's safe…..was not located in the house," said Carson.

"Not in the house?" said Jesse.

"_Where is it?" _Sookie asked.

Just as Sookie got the words out, her powers of telepathy took over and she was into Carson's head that very next moment. Suddenly, in front of everybody, Carson began peeling off his clothes! He took off his black shirt. He wiggled out of his shoes. Then he stripped off his black tousers, down to a pair of black boxer shorts.

Bill looked at Sookie.

"You gotta tell me," Bill said.

Sookie looked at Bill with a puzzled expression on her face. _"The swimming pool?!" _she said out loud.

Jesse Wheeler was speechless for once, his mouth hung open.

And before anyone could say another word, Carson was diving into the shimmering blue depths of the gorgeous estate swimming pool. He sailed down into the water as everyone peered in watching him disappear.

Marshall Goldwire had returned with the First Aid Kit for Topanga. He stood at the pool's edge, too, waiting for Carson Lewis to reappear.

"Your father built a safe in the pool drain, Topanga,"Bill said with a smirk; "Outstanding."

Bill knelt down beside the edge of the pool. And in less than 30 seconds, Carson had reappeared with what looked like a long white pipe cylinder, with a twist cap attached to one side. Carson handed the pipe up to Bill. Then he pulled himself up from out of the pool. Marshall Goldwire tossed Carson a towel from the back of a pool chair.

"O.k… you told us where the Trap Man's safe was located an hour ago," said Marshall Goldwire;"you didn't have to jump in and get it yourself, Carson."

Bill held out the pipe to Carson when he stood up at the pool edge, wrapping the towel round his waist.

"Your agreement in exchange to forego prosecution along with J. D. Gibson, I presume?" Bill said, preparing to give Carson the pipe safe.

"I don't want it," Carson said, catching his breath;"I don't need a plea agreement. J. D. blew up this house thinking he would get rid of me when I double~crossed him. He almost did that. He thought I wouldn't have a chance to get my hands on this other safe your daddy installed for Zeller. Bill, you are a neutral party in all of this. You hang onto it. I don't know what's in there. But whatever it is, it belongs to Jesse and Topanga. They can sort things out with the authorities."

"No, give it to me!" said Jesse rushing around the pool towards Bill;" It belongs to _us!"_

"No!" said Topanga. She pushed herself up from the lounging chair and stood up facing everybody;"No, Bill. Don't give it to Jesse! Whatever is in that safe…it costs me a lot. And we don't even know if it's legally ours! I mean….what if the money's dirty?"

"Girl, have you lost your damned mind?" Jesse lunged at Bill, trying to grab the pipe out of Bill's hand. Bill swiftly moved his arm and Jesse fell forward into the air. Almost into the pool. "Hey!"

"Listen to your sister, Jesse," said Bill; "Wouldn't you agree that she has paid a heavy price for this?" Bill was staring at Carson. "I think it is Topanga's call. Not yours."

Jesse turned and glared at Bill. But he wasn't stupid enough to try for a second time to take the pipe away from a vampire. Jesse just stood there. He kept looking at Bill and then his sister. Bill noticed that Sookie had walked slowly over behind Topanga, her eyes were fixed on Carson Lewis. Once again, Sookie could sharply feel all of Topanga's pain. And all of Carson angst and guilt regarding Topanga.

"I wanna know. What do you have to say for yourself, Carson?" Topanga asked very quietly, but her eyes told a different story. Her eyes flashed pain. Her bottom lip trembled.

"Tell her Carson," Sookie said; "Tell her now….."

Carson smoothed his wet hair back. He took a deep breath. He walked up very closely to Topanga, looking sincerely into her eyes. He knelt down in front of her, the towel still wrapped round his mid~section.

"You already know everything, Topanga. I'm sorry, Topanga. I- I never met to hurt you. I've been lyin' to you… all this time. For almost a year," Carson admitted; "We did not met by chance. I am not an insurance agent. And I was not tryin' to help you settle your daddy's affairs. Not ever. Not in all the time we spent together. Topanga….when we first met, I was after a piece of the fortune for myself. I had come to Marfa, Texas to steal it. The truth is….I had just got out of prison…for another scam. And I went to work for J. D. Gibson. I had worked for men like him before. Lookin' to cash in on easy street. Lookin' for the easy mark. That's who I really was, Topanga. I have been swindlin' folks all my life. I can run a con in ten seconds flat. Hit my mark and be gone in another two seconds."

Topanga blinked at Carson. She had been holding her own breath.

"So…that's who you were. So why aren't you gone?" Topanga asked hurtfully; "why did you turn on J. D.? "

"Because, when I met you ….everything changed for me," said Carson gently; "Here's the God~honest truth, Topanga. I know I owe you that. After I met you…after I got to know you….I took no pleasure in runnin' a scam anymore. Not on you, not on your family. The more time we spent together, the more I wanted to be with you. I didn't want _anything _to hurt you, Topanga. My only motive was to _protect _you! And I wasn't gonna let J.D. Gibson or anyone hurt you! I had a plan to get out of the deal. I double~crossed J. D. with some help from the feds. The money we found at the other estate was stolen money, Topanga, from a casino in San Antonio a long, long time ago. Yes, your daddy had installed that safe, too. But, it had nothin' to do with _this _location. Nothin' to do with your daddy's contract with Booth Zeller."

"I don't care about the contract," Topanga blurted out; "Not really. You lied to me, Carson! You made me fall in love with you! We were together for almost a year," Topanga shook her head;"I think back now… I think back….about every moment we ever spent together. And it was all _lies_. Everything was a set up. Everything we shared. Nothin' was _real!"_ Topanga started crying, inspite of herself. She could not hold back her tears. Part of her was angry. Part of her was devastated. Sookie could feel it.

Sookie had taken a few more steps toward Topanga. She was so closely behind Topanga now, that she could reach down and touch her shoulder, if she had wanted to. Bill watched Sookie. And he was so relieved that Sookie could not read his mind.

Suddenly, Carson reached out and took Topanga's hands.

"_Yes,_ it is real, Topanga," Carson said desperately; "Everything I feel for you is real, Topanga. I swear it. I started out playin' a con. Somethin' I've been doin' all my life. I didn't know how to do anything else, but…. I've changed. You've changed me. Topanga… I never felt this way before about anybody. Oh, hell… I got nothin' to give you. I know that. But, I know I gotta tell you this now or…or I'll never have the chance again. I love you, Topanga. I been fallin' in love with you…all this time. In every way. It's true, Topanga. Please believe me."

Topanga just stared up into Carson's dark eyes. She looked down at his hands wrapped around hers. Sookie had tried, but could not stay out of Topanga's and Carson's heads. Yes, she loved Carson, but after all of his deceptions, Topanga truly did not know what to think. Or if she could ever trust Carson Lewis again.

"Well… that's all very sweet!" piped in Jesse, his lips curling; "but if you can convince my sister that you love her, maybe there's another seven~hundred and fifty million dollars in it for _you,_ locked up in this here pipe safe, eh?"

Carson shook his head, no, still looking into Topanga's eyes. "I don't care about what's in that safe. If that money is right as rain and not tainted in any way! I don't care."

Topanga pulled her hands away from Carson. She still had some pride left. Part of her was still angry enough to not be a complete fool, Topanga thought to herself.

"Bill? Open it, please," said Topanga boldly;"open the Trap Man's safe."

Bill could see Sookie was mesmerized, looking at Topanga and Carson. Bill looked around at each of them then he looked at Marshall Goldwire.

"The investigation is not over," said the U.S. Mashall; "not by a long shot. But this is the location of the safe that Booth Zeller promised to Jake Wheeler. That's a fact."

"And that's why we are all here," said Bill. He twisted off the water~tight sealed cap on the pipe safe.

Bill looked inside. There were several wrapped and folded papers. He placed the pipe under his arm, unfolding the contents of the safe. Bill examined them quickly.

"There doesn't appear to be any money in here," said Bill examining the contents. Sookie hurried over to Bill's side to take a closer look. He handed her some of the papers.

"This looks like a list of names," said Sookie, puzzled;"Looks like some….I. O. Us?"

In another second, Jesse was walking over, peering over Sookie's shoulder.

"It appears to be several lists of clandestine deals with congressmen, mayors and other oil men,"said Bill;"Looks like Booth Zeller had a lot of interesting underhanded deals going on in the late 50s and 60s. All of them involving dirty judges and politicians. Kickbacks."

Sookie looked at Topanga. "The I. are written to Jake Wheeler…your daddy."

Jesse snatched the papers that Sookie had in her hand. Bill scowled at Jesse.

"It doesn't matter Bill," said Sookie, shrugging;"there's nothin' here that matters anymore."

Jesse raised his head from the papers and angrily eye-balled Carson.

"You had Hound Dog Willie _steal _every bit of information we had! The Will! The contract! The map! _Where the hell is our daddy's money at?!"_

"There is no money," said Sookie; "The contract is not worth the paper it's written on."

"I don't believe this!" Jesse was almost going into shock. He staggered backwards.

"They're just I. , Jesse," Bill said; "Whatever Mr. Zeller owed your daddy….he was spendin' it as fast as he was makin' it. He had dirty politicians and judges in his hip pocket. And he was not worried about honoring the contract he had with your daddy!"

Everybody was silent for a couple of minutes. Sookie looked back down at Topanga sitting on the lounger. Carson was still kneeling at her side. Sookie hoped against hope that Topanga would believe in the way Carson felt for her. Sookie hoped that she would believe that he really loved her. Inspite of everything that had happened between them. Inspite of how their relationship had begun. With all of the lies. All of the deception. Sookie could read his thoughts. And Sookie knew what was in Carson's heart was true.

If she had to, Sookie was prepared to tell Topanga the truth.

But as things turned out…..that was not necessary.

Jesse scratched his head in utter disbelief. Bill handed the pipe safe to Marshall Goldwire, who walked away with it, shaking his head. The Booth Estate was nothing but a wet, burnt out shell of itself now, gray curls of smoke ascending from every piece of black lumber, rising into the atmosphere of the early morning air.

"Topanga…..we never had….seven hundred and fifty _million _dollars," said Jesse, staring into the blue water of the huge pool.

Carson had just finished gently wiping away the blood from Topanga's knee with a cotton ball from the First Aide Kit. He had carefully applied the antiseptic stick, then he took care to apply a tiny pink band~aid across her skin. Topanga took his hands again when he had finished. Here eyes were still glassy, but there was the hint of a smile on her lips.

"I got a lot more than that," Topanga said, her face brightening for the first time since Bill and Sookie had met her. "I love you, Carson. And I _know _you have always loved me."

Sookie didn't have to confirm a thing for Topanga. Somewhere deep inside, Topanga already knew the truth. She knew that what she and Carson had shared, could never be a lie. Carson had been afraid to hope for this. He never thought Topanga would have forgiven him. But by some miracle, she had.

Sookie looked up at Bill and gave him a sweet smile. The guilt washed over him.

The symbolic message of it all was not lost on Bill Compton, whose heart still held many secrets. Ironically, Carson had stripped nearly bare, like his soul, and he had plunged headlong into the depths of the deep waters [ love?] to try and salvage something with Topanga Wheeler. Lies had nearly destroyed them. Bill could only wonder, could he, too, some day find redemption in Sookie's eyes?

Topanga moved forward into Carson's arms and they shared a passionate kiss.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Marshall Goldwire had two of his federal agents retrieve a very hungry Hound Dog Willie, who was still bound and gagged, from the back of the borrowed van that belonged to Apple Auto Sales. Hound Dog was supposed to have the van back to the lot by 3 a.m. But it was definitely past that. And besides….the van was the least of his worries…. now that he had been delivered into the hands of the Dallas police. Bill had suggested perhaps Hound Dog could offer himself up as State's witness against his accomplice J.D. Gibson.

Sookie and Topanga hugged each other tightly.

"Oh Sookie, I'm gonna miss you, girl," said Topanga;"maybe one day, me and Carson'll come see you and Bill in Louisiana."

"Ya'll are welcome any time!" Sookie said, crushing Topanga to her.

"

Or ya'll might make it down to Marfa some time?" asked Topanga.

"Yeah…" said Sookie fighting back tears; "I sure would love to see Mexico some day!"

"We live just a stone's throw from there," said Topanga brightly.

"And I need a pair of those cowboy boots," said Sookie;"I love yours!"

"Oh shit. These? I'll send you some!" Topanga smiled, looking into Sookie's eyes.

"It's so good to see you smiling,' Topanga," said Sookie; "It looks good on you."

Topanga nodded and gave Sookie a hard kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks for everything, Sookie," said Topanga;"I wish nothin' but the best for you and Bill."

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Where the _hell_ have ya'll been? It's after 5 a.m.!"

Jessica had opened the hotel room door before Bill could swipe his key card . She looked at Bill and Sookie with huge blue eyes.

Sookie groaned, dropping her purse inside the door and slowly walking over to the sofa. She plopped down, reaching to pull off her high~heeled shoes.

"Jessica…believe me…it's a long, long story, honey," said Sookie. Then she yawned.

"Have you been in this room all night?" Bill asked Jessica pointedly.

"Yes I have," Jess rolled her eyes;"I read the same four magazines. Twenty times over. And watched every stupid thing on t.v.! SO fucking boring."

"There are worse things than being bored for one evening," Bill smirked.

"Well, Bill, I can't think of anything more _lame_," said Jessica;"if this is how it's gonna be for _me _in Dallas this week, I'm gonna _hate _like blazes bein' here with ya'll! There's nothin' excitin' about this trip so far! Ugghh! I'm goin' to bed. Good morning."

"Good morning, Jess! Sookie called out. Jessica was already out of the room. She stomped down the hall and slammed the door to her room behind her. Bill paused a moment, scowling after Jessica as she slammed the door. His brows knitted together with disapproval at her sullen attitude. He was getting used to feeling in a constant state of bewilderment when it came to disciplining his progeny. Bill looked at Sookie. She raised her hand.

"I know…my fault," Sookie said;"but we _did _leave her alone for so many hours, Bill. I understand why Jessica feels the way she does."

Bill shook his head. He knew he would never win, with Jessica and Sookie singing the same tune. He took off his jacket, tossing it to a chair, then sat down on the sofa close to Sookie. He brought his arms around her, so thankful that they were relatively alone, at last. He did not want to argue about Jessica.

Sookie cuddled her head against Bill's chest. She yawned again.

"Way past your bed time, Miss Stackhouse."

"It certainly is," said Sookie with a cheerful tone in her voice;"Wow. What a night, huh, Bill? Can you believe that house going up like fireworks on the Fourth of July?"

"Very unexpected."

They each were silent for a moment.

"I think Topanga and Carson will be alright. Don't you?"

"I certainly hope so."

Sookie turned slightly and looked up at Bill. He brought his palm across her cheek.

"I didn't properly thank you for goin' along with me last night….to help Topanga and her brother. I know at first you didn't really want to."

"I'll think of something."

Sookie grinned.

"We did very well together tonight, didn't we, Bill?"

"Yes, we did. Excellent sleuthing."

"We're a good team, aren't we?"

"Like Sherlock and Watson." Bill winked. His thumb trailed down along her throat.

"Which one of us is Sherlock?" Sookie smiled.

She brought her chin up, all the way back, raising her lips up to meet Bill's. He lowered his head and captured her mouth in a wonderfully relaxed, gentle kiss that lasted for several minutes.

It seemed to Sookie they had not engaged in any serious kissing in a very long while, but in reality, it had only been yesterday. Bill was an amazing kisser. When he kissed her, Sookie felt so connected to him. There was an earthy whole~heartedness, a sensuality, almost an artistry to the way Bill kissed her, that she could not help but _feel._

She wanted him to _go slowly… their lips lingering on each other's. _She wanted him to draw the permission out of her. To build the excitement. And Bill had never let her down in that regard.

"Hmmm," Sookie sighed after a moment;"ohh, too bad there's no playground…"

Bill chuckled. He whispered into her ear.

"But there is, Sookie…your body is _my _playground."

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

He started with her toes.

Moving more slowly than she could ever imagined he would.

Of course, they had to leave the front room first, Bill sweeping her up into his arms, the high heels left in front of the sofa, they silently entered the bedroom. He took her directly to the bed. Sookie's back was quickly on the turned~down sheets in the light~tight room. She untied the halter straps herself, from behind her neck, as Bill gazed down at her.

Looking loving into her eyes, Bill brought her right foot to the side of his cheek, turning his head he delivered a kiss to her arch. So slow he could feel her, smell her, taste her every cell. Don't think, just feel… his mind slowed down, his fingers slowed down…

for Sookie's sake.

It was a relief to just _feel his Sookie. _In every way.

_He gently drew each one of her toes into his mouth. _Separately. Deliberately. He suckled upon each digit in single~minded concentration, lingering at the base of each of her toes, until she moaned with a shivered delight, dragging his open mouth, his tongue along the rounded edge of her heel, careful not to knick her with his extended fangs.

His tongue traveled up, up the back of her silken calf to the indent of the little dimple under her knee. He stopped, then took her left foot and did the same motion. Sucking on each of her toes until she felt a tiny tremor in her velvet cave. Only the beginning of what was to come, she thought. Bill zipped off his clothing at vamp speed and re~joined her on the king~sized bed, embracing her into another searing kiss on the lips. While he pulled the knit dress low, down across her lovely breasts, away from her torso and her legs, clearing the lace panty from her hips as well and sweeping the dress and the panty to the floor.

He ran his palms along her thighs and hips until they were heavy with anticipation as he laid down low and kissed her quivering tummy, kneading his huge palms around each of her breasts, his thumbs across her hardening little nipples. She closed her eyes to savor every sensation she felt Bill's lips drifted down to kiss her navel…her tummy…

Then he suckled across her mons….his tongue going into her treasured place, at last. Sookie spread her legs a bit more, her fingers running through Bill's dark hair as she heard herself gasping, giving up each incredible primal moan.

Bill did not move. He held her there, so she could absorb all the pleasure that was available to her. Everything she wanted. That's what he wanted her to have. And everything she wanted was in reach. Over and over and over again. He fused his lips and tongue to her, pleasuring her as she lost all sense of time and dimension. Sookie felt every pore, every nerve ending was exposed, open, pulsating. And she was only ready for more of Bill. At the peak of her desire, her right femoral artery was his. Sookie cried out as his fangs claimed her, his lips and his tongue now fused to her thigh with only a fraction of his vampire strength. She cried, but she held his head there, loving the momentary roughness, his all~consuming need to have her and her blood.

He drew down on her exquisite blood with some ferocity, long sucking motions, carrying her hips up off the bed, his hands grasping her bottom, holding on tightly as he fed from her. His hunger for her left him weak. And she pulled her vampire to her. And she listened to his moans.

Without the slightest warning, Bill rose up and entered her, his manhood hard as marble with anticipation of her, his fangs dripping with her blood. Sookie gasped as Bill hurt so good. She looked down to see a few drops of her own warm blood, trickling across her breasts as he mounted her. She brought her legs up and hooked her heels around Bill's back, bringing him forward, into her body and into the passionate kiss that she demanded.

She tasted her blood in his mouth…again. One more thing that Bill found that Sookie enjoyed. Bill knew she was high and full and ready.

"I love you, Sookie…" he pulled his mouth away to look into her eyes and tell her. He had to tell her, just then.

She smiled at him, her chest heaving, her lips red from his kiss. "Bill…I love you, too."

He went back to kissing her deeply then, holding on, feeling the soft flesh around her rib cage and her back as they rode out their destiny. Her fine hairs of his chest skimmed her nipples as they moved in time together, the electricity building between them. The universe their bodies. Desire, rising up like a mighty wave, as they worked inside each other.

And then finally the crest….they climaxed together. The break above the wave, above the sky, with a billion tiny bursts of light.

Feeling nothing but happiness, Sookie held onto Bill until her breathing slowed down, her arms and her legs still fully wrapped around him. She did not want Bill to move an inch. Bill came up slightly onto his elbows, so grateful, so peaceful, his lips at her cheek.

And Sookie had a random thought…'nothing could be better than this…our love is a living thing...we cannot contain it.'

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The hotel telephone rang at 8:15 a.m.

Sookie reached over to the nightstand and grabbed up the receiver very quickly.

"Hello?" she said softly.

"Good morning, Sookie."

"_Eric?! Why are you awake at this hour?" _

"Because… I have a great many things to do before the big meeting tonight with these Dallas vampires. Have you forgotten? We did not fly out here for fun and games. I need to speak with Bill."

"Do you? Well. As you might have guessed, Bill is asleep right now."

"I'm sure he is, Sookie. But I need to talk with him about something. Wake him up."

"Nooo. I will not wake him up. We had a _very _exhausting evening, Eric. And Bill needs his sleep. Whatever you have to tell him, it'll keep until tonight."

"_Sookie! For the last time…put Bill on the phone. This is important!"_

"Oh, I'm sure you think so. But I know whatever it is, you can probably handle it just fine yourself. Atleast for a few more hours anyway. Because I'm not wakin' up Bill."

"Are you serious? You will not tell Bill I want to talk with him?"

"That's right. Bill needs his rest. And I'm gonna see that he gets it. See ya at 6:30, Eric.

Good~bye."

Sookie hung up the hotel phone as gently as possible. She glanced beside her at Bill, who was still out like a light. She came over close to him again, nestling herself back into the crook of Bill's arm, wondering what they might have to face together during their next adventure in Dallas.

~The End~


End file.
